Eternia Evolved
by GaredBattlespike
Summary: Avalanche is heartbroken, so he leaves Earth via a device of Forge's creation. He finds himself on Eternia. Evil-Lynn is on the run from Skeletor. Will love prevail, or will their bitter pasts doom them both?
1. Chapter 1

Eternia Evolved

NOTICE: This is a Fanfic, and no copyright infringements are intended.

The original He-Man cartoon series is owned by Filmation. X-Men Evolution is owned by Marvel. This takes place just before Apocalypse rises in XEVO, and after the Last Episode of the He-Man series.

x

Chapter 01: Broken Hearts

ON EARTH:

Lance was miserable. Kitty dumped him, and the whole Brotherhood was OVER! Pietro was gone, terrified of Wanda. Toad was in hiding, after ticking off the same Scarlet Witch. Fred was gone. He simply went back to the Monster Truck Shows. Even Tabby had stopped coming around. Mystique was flat-out missing.

Truth to tell, if Mystique hadn't been so abusive, Lance would have made a 'move' on her already. He was SO done with teen girls. An older woman would be better. Still, Lance knew that he was out of options. No money, no girl, and no respect. Nothing was really left for him here.

ON ETERNIA:

Evil-Lynn was sick of it! Skeletor was beaten! Really beaten. And to think that Evil-Lynn had been hoping to acquire Skeletor's powers. Once his powers would have been added to her own, Evil-Lynn had planned to rule over the world of Eternia! Now Evil-Lynn knew that that was NEVER going to happen! Disgusted with the whole thing, and lonely as all Heck, she knew it was time to simply go. Even if Bone-Head went looking for her, she could handle him, as long as she was properly prepared. Gathering her personal powers, Evil-Lynn began mystically searching for a place to settle down….

ON EARTH:

Lance filled his jeep with everything that he wanted to keep. Then he went to see the mutant called Forge. Getting out of his jeep, Lance went to the door, and rang the doorbell, like a normal guy. Sure enough, a teenager answered the door.

"Hello? May I help you?" Said the younger looking teen.

Lance answered "Hey. I'm looking for a guy named 'Forge'. I wanna use an invention to help me move. I can pay."

As he talked, Lance had a fist full of cash. Forge knew that money meant more materials to invent with!

"Groovy, man! Come on in!"

Ten minutes later, Forge had heard the whole thing, and Lance was hoping that the Mutant Inventor could help him.

"Bummer, man. I understand the need to move on. I have something that may help, but I have to tell you, man...It's not stable. The Dimensional Warp Belt has never been tested! It SHOULD take you safely to another dimensional world, but there are no guarantees that it will be a safe spot, man."

Lance thought about it. For maybe five whole seconds. "Just how much of my stuff can I bring with me?"

Forge answered with a question of his own "How much stuff can you carry?"

Five minutes later, Lance was loaded down with his essentials, and had handed over the keys and title to his jeep. After fiddling with the coordinance controls, Forge was confidant that the target zone was sufficiently Earth-like. Then it was all in Avalanche's hands: To push the button and leave Earth behind, probably forever. His mind was momentarily in turmoil. Then he recalled how Kitty would not even take his calls, letters of apology, or anything. His mind was made up. Lance pushed the Big Red Button on the weird, Sci-Fi looking belt. Once that happened, Lance Alvers AKA: Avalanche, vanished from the face of the Earth!

ON ETERNIA:

Evil-Lynn's POV;

It has been weeks and still, Evil-Lynn had not found a place that she felt was both private, and livable. It was intolerable! Skeletor was ranting worse than usual, and the lesser minions were of NO help whatsoever! Still, she could not stay any longer! Not ONE more day!

Evil-Lynn waited until Skeletor was in a fine rage, blasting Beast Man across the Throne Room of Snake Mountain, before making her move. As the pained cries of the orange-furred henchman echoed throughout the mountain fortress, Evil-Lynn had slipped into her chambers, and gathered her things. As she had magically prepared them for a fast getaway weeks ago, it was the work of moments to transform her entire collection of personal effects into a single brick of magical stone. As soon as this was done, Evil-Lynn took up her magical brick, and turned herself and her possessions into a flying ball of fire!

Flying away as fast as she could, Evil-Lynn made excellent time. As she had made speed and stealth her top priorities, she had little choice but to head for the Valley of Sorrows. This darkly mystical place was very difficult to spy into with magic. The Valley lay closer to Greyskull, than the Palace did from Snake Mountain. However in order to get there from Snake Mountain, one had to pass by the Palace. This meant that Evil-Lynn had to be very, very careful not to be seen!

Fortunately for Evil-Lynn, it is much harder to spot a smokeless fire in the day, than it would be in the dark of the night. Arriving in the Valley of Sorrows, Evil-Lynn turned herself back into her living flesh and blood again. Just as she had made camp for herself, her mystical senses alerted her to the effect of Dimensional Travel nearby! Fearing Skeletor had found her and was using a powerful Teleportation Spell to surprise her, Evil-Lynn took up her crystal wand and prepared herself for a fight!

A flash of white light occurred over the hill in front of her, causing Evil-Lynn to re-think the situation. Skeletor's Teleportation Magic was red, not white, so who or what had arrived?

Crafting a mystical field of protection upon herself, Evil-Lynn walked up to the top of the hill, and looked down upon the arrival.

It was definitely NOT Skeletor! This was a human man! He seemed distressed from the Dimensional Travel, but that was not uncommon for beginners. He stood just under two meters tall, and seemed to be of thin, but well muscled build. He seemed young and handsome, if lost. His brown hair was oddly styled, but otherwise normal. His eyes were not easily visible from her current position, but seemed to be a dark color. His lightly tanned skin was clean and healthy looking. The stranger was dressed oddly as well. Wearing a black vest over an off-white shirt, as well as trousers of a style unfamiliar to Evil-Lynn. His boots were also dead giveaways to the stranger's off world origins.

Lance's POV

As his head cleared, Lance found himself in a strange forested valley. It looked like the very bottom of the valley to Lance. The plants were NOT anything he recognized, and the whole darn place felt depressing. Feeling eyes upon him, Lance turned as fast as his full backpack would allow, to find a beautiful woman looking down on him from the top of the hill. Lance was relieved that he could feel the Stone and Soil with his powers. Feeling confidant that he was safe, Lance checked out the lady. Deciding that the only way to get past Kitty was to find someone else.

She was about his own height, and was blessed with a hot feminine figure that any straight guy could appreciate. He could see that her skin was nicely tanned, or perhaps it was her natural coloration. He couldn't see her hair, as she was wearing a headdress of some sort. She wore a tight bodysuit and cape with matching high boots. Her outfit was purple and blue, with black accents and a the cape was black. Her eyes were dark, and bewitching, as her rich full lips were deeply red. That's when Lance realized that she was holding something like a flashlight, and pointing it at him. As it was still daylight, it made more sense that the object was a weapon of some sort.

Addressing the beautiful stranger, Lance asked "Hey. What's shakin' beautiful?"

Evil-Lynn's POV

Relieved that the stranger was not immediately hostile, and even spoke a language that was at least close to Eternian, even if his greeting was odd.

Answering the handsome young stranger, Evil-Lynn said "Greetings, stranger. Welcome to Eternia. This is the Valley of Sorrows. Tell me your name."

The young man answered easily and calmly, despite the crystal wand pointed at him. He said "My name's Lance. Lance Alvers. So what's your name, gorgeous?"

Evil-Lynn answered this 'Lance' just as easily "I am Evil-Lynn. I am a powerful witch, so beware of your tongue, Lance."

The stranger calling himself Lance looked at her, not with fear, but desire, and *winked* at her as he said "Sure thing, Evil-Lynn. Are you a good witch, an evil witch, or just a naughty one?"

Evil-Lynn was beside herself! It had been a long time since any man had been so forward, or even interested in her since she had become Evil. Still, she was in need of an ally, and she had only to tolerate this handsome young man's interest, to get his cooperation. Smirking in the rare pleasure of being considered desirable in her own form, Evil-Lynn lowered her wand.

Addressing Lance, Evil-Lynn said "Well, let's find shelter. This is not an inn. Have you any provisions?"

The stranger asked her a question that made Evil-Lynn do a double-take!

"What do think of mutants?"

Evil-Lynn was caught off guard by the unexpected question "What do you mean? You don't look like any mutant that I've ever seen. No fur, fangs, horns or even scales. What do YOU care, anyway?"

Lance calmly nodded and said "Looks can be deceiving. What if I told you that I had a mutant power? As a self-described 'witch', what do think about mutants?"

Evil-Lynn was now intrigued by Lance, who was showing himself to be confident, without being an arrogant fool. Even better, he claimed some sort of genetic power! The fact that he was both attractive, AND attracted to her, was certainly not a bad thing! Taking a moment to compose herself.

"Mutants, here are never able to 'pass' as human, Lance. If you are a mutant, as you claim, then you are a rare one! Wherever you come from, I assure you that Eternia has many races upon it. I have worked with mutants before, although they have all been simple minded brutes. How do you feel about witches, Lance?"

To his credit, Lance seemed to stop and think a moment before speaking "I only knew the Scarlet Witch, and she had been released from a Mental Asylum! She's NOT a stable person. So, my history with witches is limited, but I can say that I have respect for the powers. Still, you are clearly sane and MUCH more beautiful!"

Evil-Lynn was NOT going to admit it, but she was enjoying the crude, but honest, efforts of this attractive young man trying to woo her.

Instead of letting the conversation get out of hand, Evil-Lynn asked the obvious question "You mentioned a Power? What is it?"

The handsome youth smirked as the ground shook. Now Evil-Lynn knew that quakes happen in these lands, from time to time, but the smirk in Lance's face made her suspect that the quake was his doing!

Lance looked Evil-Lynn right in the eye and said "My Mutant Name is; Avalanche. I make the ground obey me."

With a gesture, Lance made a small table of stone form from the ground. Evil-Lynn noticed that as he did this, his eyes rolled back in his head. She was fascinated, as such a display of power should be FAR beyond a mere mutant! Enhanced strength, senses and the like were normal, but this was...AMAZING! There was NO sign of magical power as Lance used his gift to make a table for two, as well as two simple seats. Evil-Lynn was attuned very carefully to catch even the slightest use of magic from Lance. Nothing.

Evil-Lynn was astounded! "Amazing! You really have a power that isn't magic! How did you mutate? Stange gasses? Radiation? Chemicals?"

Lance answered her honestly "It's inherited. Dormant until puberty. Then all Hell broke loose when I was fifteen. I leveled my school by accident! I didn't mean too, but I was unable to control it for a while. Then my life went weird…Well, have a seat, Evil-Lynn."

Looking at the stone seat, as it changed to be more comforting, Evil-Lynn sat across from the handsome young Avalanche, and listened to his amazing tale!

Lance's POV

It's been about half an hour, and I could tell that Evil-Lynn was entranced by my history. I even kept it mostly honest, instead of trying to make myself seem awesome. I was still heartbroken. Starting with my parents death back in Detroit, and going through the Foster Care System. Then I went on with my emerging mutant power and meeting Mystique. Finished with the X-Men, Kitty and the loss of the Brotherhood. I was down to the last of my tale…

"So, then I realised that I needed to leave. You know? It was all over, and there wasn't anything I could do to change that. So I went to Forge, the Inventor. He had a gizmo to zap me to another world. I gave him my old jeep and other stuff that I couldn't take with me. Then I just...left. The next thing that I know, is that I was queasy from not being connected to the ground. Then I was...just here. The rest, you know."

I saw the look of rapt attention upon her lovely face, then a frown.

"Curses! I sense Skeletor's magic nearby! Quickly, find us a hiding spot!"

I used my power on the table and seats, as we stood up together. Then I concentrated on side of the stony hill, and created a cave for us. Then I closed it off with just a spot at the top for air.

Then I heard a strange voice saying "Fools! Find her! She must be here! I am going to enjoy slowly sacrificing her to the darkness, and taking her powers for myself!"


	2. Chapter 2: Stand By Me

Eternia Evolved

NOTICE: This is a Fanfic, and no copyright infringements are intended.

The original He-Man cartoon series is owned by Filmation. X-Men Evolution is owned by Marvel. This takes place just before Apocalypse rises in XEVO, and after the Last Episode of the He-Man series.

x

Chapter 02: Stand By Me

LAST TIME: Then I heard a strange voice saying "Fools! Find her! She must be here! I am going to enjoy slowly sacrificing her to the darkness, and taking her powers for myself!"

NOW:

Evil-Lynn's POV:

Whispering quietly in Lance's ear I advised "That one, the skull-face, is Skeletor. He has vast magical powers, and his body is strong, tough and well trained in fighting. The orange-furred one is Beast Man, he is strong, agile and can mentally command animals and beasts. The fishy one is Merman, and he is almost useless outside of water. The cyborg is called Trap-Jaw. His right arm is modular: He can swap out the one he has for another with different abilities."

Lance was silently nodding, and I could almost hear the plans forming in his head! He seemed to have an idea as he turned to me.

"Do I have to care about their health? I don't want to kill them, but if I break a few legs..."

I was amazed! I had only a vague idea that Lance would be willing to help me. I was NOT expecting him to be so willing to fight upon my behalf! Lance has turned to me, and in the dim light of the cave, I could read his expression: Protective Desire ! Lance was seriously seeking to 'win' me in this fight. I just might let him. The next thing I knew, Lance's lips were pressed to mine, and for a few sweet seconds, our tongues danced together. I was torn between enjoying the kiss, and KILLING him-slowly! Then he pulled from the kiss.

"That was for luck! Two against four with surprise is possible. What exit strategy do you like, if it all goes to heck? I could tunnel us out, if I can keep near enough to you…"

I thought about it, and ordinarily I would simply leave him to his fate, especially as it would distract Skeletor from pursuing too soon. This time…

Answering him I said "Tunneling is fine, as I doubt that they could track us that way. I fear that Skeletor's ability to find me, is related to my own use of magic."

Lance nodded, and took my hand for a moment and asked me "Please follow my lead?"

I nodded and we made ready to ambush Skeletor, Beast Man, Merman, and Trap-Jaw. Lance was changing outfits. Soon he was covered in some black armor with grey highlights and a clear bowl-like helmet. It wasn't glass, but it was unlike any crystal I had seen...Plastic! It has to be made of a clear plastic. Rarely made here on Eternia, it was a minor surprise, that may be useful to him: Protective, yet does nothing to hinder his vision. Clever. Our possessions were laid aside with care, as we would be retrieving them soon in any case.

As the foul foursome was gathered around the top of the hill that I had been standing on, Lance quietly made a back door, and we crept up to the top of this hill. As one, Lance and I stood up and Lance actually waved to Skeletor! Lance's confident grin was infectious!

Lance's POV:

I couldn't help but think about the hot kiss that I stole from Evil-Lynn! She is one hot lady! I MUST protect her! I have been alone too long as it is, and no zombie-thing and his goons are going to take her from me! The kiss still tasted on my lips, and made me grin like a madman!

We got their attention alright. I called out to them "Lose something?"

The skull-faced guy, that Evil-Lynn called 'Skeletor' called back "I see that you have found my missing witch. Turn her over to me, boy, and I'll spare you…"

I asked "And you are…?"

Bone face replied "Oh, how rude of me...I am Skeletor! Now give her to me, or else!"

I was stalling for time, I subtly shifted a few sub-surface rocks to position to act as shields when it goes hot and heavy. Casually I called over "You never asked who I am, Skeletor. Do you know who I am?"

Skeletor thought for about two seconds and said "No. Very well, boy...Who are you?"

I raised my right foot off the ground as I said "I am…" *SLAMMING* down my foot to unlock the powerful tidal wave of dirt and stone, I finished saying "AVALANCHE!"

A *MASSIVE BLAST* of some strange energy smashed into Skeletor as he was tossed and thrown around by my localized quake. I knew it had come from Evil-Lynn. The only one to even begin to resist being thrown around was Merman! Then I realised that the ground was acting like water, of course he kept his feet longer than the others! I should have just open up a deep fissure under them. Oh, well. Live and learn. I had high hopes that this idiot would take the hint and just leave. Oh well to that too! At least Evil-Lynn let me get away with kissing her!

A moment later, I changed tactics as the goons were, in fact, getting used to being tossed around like toys! Letting go of the localized quake, I prepared a stone shield. As it came up, so did Skeletor's freaky looking staff. *BLAST*

That took a BIG chunk of stone out of my shield. If it had hit me, instead, I'd be a dead man. Even with my costume, I would not likely survive that! Evil-Lynn was blasting as fast as she could, to keep them busy and off-balance. I raised my foot again, and *SLAMMED* it down again!

Focusing upon making a fissure, I almost lost my head, but my helmet took the electrical blast from Trap-Jaw without a mark. My helmet is High-Density High Impact Plastic, like what you'd see on the side of hockey rinks, AND it was coated with Parylene. At just a tiny coating, Parylene can stop 30,000 volts cold! My helmet had twice that much coating, on both the inside as well as the outside. 120,000 volts stopped cold every time. It's enough to let me live through a few of Storm's heavier hits.

Tap-Jaw was not a happy camper, when I shrugged off the artificial lightning bolt, and dropped his cybernetic butt fifty feet straight down! One down, and three to go! Beast Man leaped off the hill before anyone could stop him, and began trying to get to Evil-Lynn. I raised a few more shield stones, two for Evil-Lynn, and two for me.

As Beast Man got to the top, I casually sent his furry fanny right back down, by letting the hillside flow under his paws, like water. Sucker! Skeletor and Evil-Lynn are getting into it, with scary blasts canceling each other out! I had to stop Merman too, when I had an IDEA! I took a few large pieces of the stones fro Skeletor's hill, and put them to either side of him, like two hands about to clap-with Skeletor in the middle!

*CRASH*

I missed? How the?!

He just somersaulted out of the way like an Olympic Athlete! WTH?!

He even taunted me!

"Nice try, boy! But you'll have to do better than that!"

I answered him with a grin "Like THIS!?"

I used my power to make another fissure, but he did the same trick! Now I was glad for the hell week at Xaviers' joint. Dealing with stuff like this was like the Danger Room all over again! Calmly I began to re-enact the fissure attack, a few times, and EVERY time, he was good, but repeating himself by ALWAYS somersaulting forwards! Never backwards!

As Evil-Lynn had sent Merman down into the fissure that held Trap-Jaw, I set up Skeletor by opening up a fissure MOST of the way, in front of him. With only a few inches of dirt to land on, I sent another fissure attack against him…

"YARRGH!"

I GOT HIM!

"Have a nice trip, Smelly-tor!"

Beast Man had grabbed Evil-Lynn from behind while I was busy with Skeletor.

Beast Man growled at me "Arrrh! Give up, boy. You lose! Hahahaha!"

I was angry. I was NOT going to lose. I sent a new attack against him. I commanded the stone under him to slam upwards as fast as I could make it! The stone pillar crashed into Beast Man's back like a battering ram! Letting go of Evil-Lynn, Beast Man was having a very bad day.

I taunted him, then coldly threatened him "I guess you need a chiropractor for that...Leave. Now. Or I will bury you."

Evil-Lynn's POV

I couldn't believe the raw power Lance commands, yet he seems to think that his powers are second rate! If any of these X-Men show up, they could trash Skeletor's forces easily! Indeed, they may be able to conquer all of Eternia, but Lance insists that they are 'goodie-goodies'.

Still, Lance is putting up a terrific fight! He is keeping Skeletor too busy to fight back with any accuracy, and that's AFTER dropping Trap-Jaw out of the fight while IGNORING the cyborgs attack! Now Merman is in the fissure with Trap-Jaw. Where is Beast Maaaaaaaan!

Beast Man growled at me "Arrrh! Give up, boy. You lose! Hahahaha!"

I threatened Beast Man "Let me GO! You furry moron! I'll blast you, Beast Man."

It wasn't likely loud enough for Lance to hear. Then I saw his eyes roll back again, and I waited for the chance to go limp, and escape the flea-bag's smelly grasp! *Wham!* Lance did not disappoint! Going limp, I allowed Lance's attack to be absorbed by an unsuspecting Beast Man, while I rolled to safety!

Looking around I saw Skeletor climbing out of fissure, and motioned to Lance. "Avalanche, Skeletor is escaping!"

Lance grinned, and winked at me "No. No he isn't."

A stomp of his foot later, the fissure widened, and became very smooth sided! Down Skeletor went! Then the oddest thing happened. The fissure began to close! In seconds, the top was closed, and so was the one holding both Merman and Trap-Jaw. Beast Man was just getting up then, as I turn on him.

I was angry, and I let that flea-ridden furbag know it! With a powerful Stun Blast Spell, I probably gave Beast Man a concussion!

Turning back to Lance, I saw him holding his head, as if in pain. I was not used to feeling sympathy, or caring, but there I was. I did NOT, however, reveal my feelings to anyone. I simply used a simple healing spell to rid Avalanche of his headache, so we can leave.

Out loud I said "There. Now you should feel well enough to tunnel us away from here!"

Lance looked amazed at my simple spell, and then grinned at me. "Your wish, is my command, hot stuff!"

Soon we were traveling as if riding a wave. However, it was made of dirt, and we were upon a slab of stone with our belongings. Faster than an Attack Trak, and even more sure at going over steep hills, we made amazing time.

I mentioned to him two things "Avalanche. This is NOT tunneling. Also, I didn't know that you could do this!"

He laughed and said "I didn't know for sure either! I just thought I'd try it. Sorry about the lack of tunnels, Evil-Lynn! It's just that doing that would give me a headache before got half a mile away! After a full mile, I'd be useless. This seemed faster, and I covered our tracks as best as I could…I'll make a few tunnels when we rest."

As we made our escape, I knew that we had definitely NOT seen the last of Skeletor!


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

Eternia Evolved

x

NOTICE: This is a Fanfic, and no copyright infringements are intended.

The original He-Man cartoon series is owned by Filmation. X-Men Evolution is owned by Marvel. This takes place just before Apocalypse rises in XEVO, and after the Last Episode of the He-Man series.

I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "Me and Dad" THAT IS OWNED BY THE GROUP TNT

x

Chapter 03: Settling In

LAST TIME: As we made our escape, I knew that we had definitely NOT seen the last of Skeletor!

NOW:

Lance's POV

We stopped about twenty miles away, after Evil-Lynn told me that hiding sooner would be smarter. Finding a good rocky mesa, not too far from a village, I set about making a temporary home for us both. Evil-Lynn had to use her magic to help with my headaches twice, but it was worth it! Two bedrooms (Her idea), a kitchen/dining room combination, and a living room. There was also a shower/tub, that I had supplied the 'piping' for as stone pipes. The water was an underground river. I used my power to tap into it. It flowed into the kitchen sink, bathtub, and the stone toilet. It flowed out passed where we tapped into it. Nice, clean and safe.

Now all we needed was food. Evil-Lynn was reluctant to use her magic more than necessary. She said that it would eventually attract Skeletor's attention. We were both tired, hungry and getting irritable. Understanding this from living with the Brotherhood, I decided to 'man-up' and go get food. I told Evil-Lynn that I'd go get food as soon as I could. There was a village nearby, so I went in my 'civilian' clothes and asked how I could earn food for two people.

"I am called Drallos. I am the village Elder. What can you do, young man?"

I answered the old man honestly-mostly. "I'm good with machines, and I can work as simple labor, if needed…"

Drallos nodded and said "We have a few hay baling machines, but one of them has stopped working last month. If you can fix it, our village will feed two people for a week, or one person for two weeks. Do we have a deal?"

I agreed and was shown the device. It was supposed to be simple. Someone messed it up, and messed it up real good! It looks like a length of chain got caught up in the mechanism, and burned out the motor. Grabbing the tools, I set to fixing it. Two hours later, and I had it working again! The motor wasn't burned out, only the main power cord had been. Soon, Drallos had taken me to the Farmer's Market and he allowed me to pick out enough food that I needed a backpack to carry it all. I was allowed to borrow one, with the understanding that I'd bring it back tomorrow. As I have my own, I just didn't think to bring it, this was no problem for me.

When I got back, Evil-Lynn was not happy, until she saw all the food. Then she was all smiles. After I explained the deal, and how I was able to fix the bailer in just two hours, Evil-Lynn looked like she was considering kissing me! I helped prepare the food, and set the table-all stoneware, with stone tableware.

I said, as we ate "We need to talk, Evil-Lynn. I think that if we are going to hide from Skeletor, then we'll need to change at least your name, and never call me 'Avalanche' again."

Evil-Lynn looked unhappy, but didn't disagree with me.

I continued "There are alternatives available to us. First: We could hide. Second: We flee to another world. Third: We take the fight to him. There are off world weapons that should kill him easily. Fourth: We engineer a conflict between Skeletor and someone who can at least keep him too busy to bother us."

Evil-Lynn looked more thoughtful, and it suited her nicely. She looks so sexy and sophisticated when she seems to be pondering things.

Evil-Lynn's POV

What Lance said made sense. I wondered what worlds we could hide on? What 'off world weapons' is he thinking of? Skeletor is already fighting He-Man. *sigh* I need to tell him about Eternia.

Over the next few hours I instruct Lance in Eternian History and Geography. I needed to keep it resent so that Lance will understand what is going on, and which place is called by what name. Even the last year is jammed with more than I think that I can really teach, in only a night or two. Still, Lance has a decent mind, and the advantage of an alien mindset from being an off-worlder.

The lessons went on from dinner, to getting ready for bed. For a little while it was rather quiet. Then I heard music, of a sort, coming from Lance's bedroom. His door was open, and I could see him playing his six-stringed instrument, as he sang:

"My Father told me long ago,

Hey listen son, you ought to know,

I've been a young man, just like you

I've had my dreams of future too,

Na na na NA naaaa

I've been across the Seven Seas,

That's where I found my inner peace,

Discovered ways to ride the storm,

I showed respect, and did no harm

So don't go too far,

Get to know who you are,

Learn to live,

And give…

Under the moon I can see you now, you are smilin'

Under the moon, now, I can see you waitin'

Under the moon I can see, see,

See, see…

Hey listen son you know by now,

That you can break the Angel's vow

Your Family is who you are,

So live your Love, and fly with stars

But don't go too far,

Get to know who you are

Learn to live,

And give…

Under the moon I can see you now, you are smilin'

Under the moon, now, I can see you waitin'

Under the moon I can see, see,

See, see…

[ Guitar Solo for Two Minutes]

Under the moon I can see you now, you are smilin'

Under the moon, now, I can see you now, you are waiting'

Under the moon I can see you now, you are smilin'

Under the moon, now, I can see you now, you are waitin'

Now I can see, see,

See, see…

[Guitar Solo for sixteen seconds]

My Father told me long ago,

Hey listen son, you ought to know,

I've been a young man, just like you

I've had my dreams of future too,

Na na na NA naaaa

I've had my dreams of future too…."

After the song ended Lance still seemed unaware of my presence, so I quietly slipped away to my bedroom. I had a lot of thinking to do.

Lance's POV

I noticed Lynn slip away. Good. I had hoped that she'd listen in on my 'private' concert. If I am lucky, then she'll be aware of my better nature, and start falling for me. Goodness knows that I have already started to fall for her.

Turning in for the night was not as easy as I had thought. I was EXHAUSTED from the long hard day. The trip to Eternia, the fight with Skeletor and his merry morons, and the long trip to this mesa. Plus making this a livable home, working to get food, and the long lessons on Eternian History, and Geography. Still, I could not get to sleep right away. Lynn filled my mind. Evil-Lynn, she calls herself, but I haven't seen her act in malice, only in self defence. Her beautiful face, with those dark and lovely eyes. Her soft feminine curves are a joy to see, and those sexy legs of hers! Those full, and kissable lips! The kiss we shared was my last thought as sleep claimed me…

Evil-Lynn's POV

I was tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep. One would believe that it would be so easy to get some sleep, after the long and exhausting day that I endured, but NO! Lance stole my sleep! His handsome young face, with those firm, strong arms. That boyishly handsome face of his. That kiss! That wretched kiss! I could STILL feel the warmth of his kiss upon my lips! How DARE he! I wasn't sure if I was more upset that he kissed me, or that he stopped so soon! How DARE he!

THE NEXT MORNING

Evil-Lynn's POV:

I refuse to admit to the sort of dream I had, when I finally DID get to sleep! However, I am rather glad that the shower has no HOT water! Lance seems to have had a difficult time of it last night, as well, so at least I haven't suffered alone! I still find him a terrible distraction, so I must find a way to get him out of here for a while, so I can think, instead of feel! Needing more bedding for himself than his sleeping bag, and a few of my older rugs, I can persuade Lance to go earn such necessities.

After breakfast, as we were cleaning the dishes, I addressed him "Lance? You probably had a hard time getting to sleep with so little bedding. You should go to the village to earn some."

Lance answered me "OK, Lynn. I think you're right. I'll remember to bring back more food, as well. After all, they still owe us six more days worth."

"Don't forget to return the pack that you borrowed yesterday…" I reminded him.

Lance nodded and took both packs, and went down to the village. In his absence, I began to use my powers to prevent detection from Skeletor. Once I was done, I was struck by what Lance had called me! He called me 'Lynn', not Evil-Lynn! How DARE he! He has already become much too comfortable with me as it is! Kissing me, and calling me 'Lynn' is much too far! It's not as if we were a couple or some such! He DARED to address me in such a familiar fashion! If only he had come to my room last !#!#! WHAT was I just thinking!?

"Ohhh! That man!" I complained to myself!

In the mean time, I had to continue my magical studies. This DID succeed, for a few hours, in distracting me from that mere boy! A mere boy with a handsome face. A handsome youth's lean frame, with strong, young muscles….

"Oh DAMN! Not again!" I took another cold shower, before resuming my studies.

Lance's POV

I had gone down to the village, called Dunthorpe. After returning the pack to the farmer who lent it to me, I began looking for work. It was not too hard to find work. It was more difficult to find work that would earn me decent bedding. Still, I was able to find a bridge nearby that was being repaired. After talking to the foreman, I got a job working on the bridge repair.

I used my powers passively. I simply 'listened' or 'felt' what the stones were telling me. What was stable, what wasn't, and how bad it was: These were the things that my mutant power was letting me know.

Soon enough, the workday was over. Collecting my pay, I went to the market and found that it was closing down! After asking a merchant for what I needed, I quickly got to the right place, and just in time. After just a minute of going over the price, I had a new mattress. No sheets or pillows, because the market was closed before I could buy any, oh well. Taking my new mattress home, I was proud of myself. I worked hard and well, and I kept my powers a secret. Nobody said bad things about mutants. At least not that I heard. No fights. No issues with Law Enforcement. Pretty good day!

Soon I got the mattress inside, and on the stone slab of a bed. Lynn wasn't there to greet me, but she did leave a note:

"Lance,

I must go to Castle Grayskull.

I will return by morning.

Evil-Lynn"

Oh well. I made a full meal of soup, that I could keep on the stove. This way Lynn could have a hot meal as soon as she got in. While I was bit tired, I was just too restless to got to sleep. Getting out my guitar, I sat in the kitchen. Singing and playing the guitar always seemed to help me before, and this was no exception.

Before I knew it, Lynn had returned. It was far from morning. I guess it was about midnight, local time.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

Eternia Evolved

NOTICE: This is a Fanfic, and no copyright infringements are intended.

The original He-Man cartoon series is owned by Filmation. X-Men Evolution is owned by Marvel. This takes place just before Apocalypse rises in XEVO, and after the Last Episode of the He-Man series.

x

Chapter 04: Getting To Know You

LAST TIME: Before I knew it, Lynn had returned. It was far from morning. I guess it was about midnight, local time.

NOW:

Evil-Lynn's POV

I arrived at Castle Grayskull as a ball of flame. Then I reformed once I reached the bridge. At once the Sorceress looked at me from the highest window, saying to me "I do not know what plot you have in my, but you cannot enter, Evil-Lynn."

I just stood there, and gathered my courage. I needed to admit this to myself as much as to this other woman. After a minute of my silence, the Sorceress spoke.

"You have no intention of gaining entry, do you? But why?"

I just looked up at her and said "I have...changed."

After a moment, the Sorceress nodded and asked "Do you wish to discuss this...change?"

I felt relief! I know, intellectually, that Good beings do not belittle others for softer emotions, but I am far too used to Skeletor's reactions. Instead of being belittled, of laughed at, this women, once my enemy, was being supportive! I felt both relief and nervous.

Steeling myself for this, I asked "How do I know if it is Love that I feel? It has been so long that I truly don't recall…"

The look on the Sorceress' face was mild surprise, but no scorn. I was absurdly glad for that. The Sorceress made a gesture, and a comfortable chair was made for me, as she offered "Let us talk, then…"

After several hours of discussion, and a light dinner, I was much more sure of myself, and my feelings. As crazy as it seems, I have...feeling for Lance Alvers. A man who is more boy than man, in terms of years, but who stood by me against Skeletor. Who kissed me with such passion! It had been so long since I had been kissed at all, that I had all but forgotten what it was like! Now I must return, and try to sleep, even as thoughts of Lance crowd my mind.

Away as a ball of flames, I flew. Back towards the mesa Lance had prepared for us. He did do the majority of the work, and I can admit that to myself. Admitting to myself that I am falling for a man who is nine years my junior, is another matter! He claims to be eighteen, and I know that I just turned twenty seven years old, at the last full moon. By the Dark this such a mess!

Coming back to the mesa, I reformed at the entry. That is when I smelled soup! Did he leave the soup on, and unattended? Entering the main room, I could see the kitchen and the crock pot of soup hot on the stove. I could also see Lance still awake, and with his musical instrument in hand. There was a bowl and spoon waiting for me, as I came in.

Lance smiled at me, and my heart did a small somersault in my breast when he did. I tried not to show it, so he just said "Welcome home, Lynn. Soup is on."

Lance's POV

Lynn returned, and I was finding it hard not to grin like some kind of idiot! I tried to keep my voice casual, as I let her know that there was still hot food for her. Putting down my guitar, I stood in her presence, and asked "Did you have a good trip?" Goodness, I must sound so stupid!

She didn't act like she thought so, but I was cringing inside at how cheesy that had sounded. I really, really was falling for this hot, if older woman! Just thinking about her makes me want to hold her in my arms! I have this really crazy idea of scooping her up, bridal style, and carrying her to bed…

I missed the first few words she said, as I fought off the fantasy to listen to her…

"...fine. It was a personal errand, but nothing dangerous."

Lynn went to the kitchen and helped herself to the soup. As she sat down I fetched her a stone stein of water, and put it beside her.

She looked at me and thanked me. I was mesmerized by those dark, sexy eyes of hers. No wonder she is called a 'witch', when she can bewitch me in an instant! Sitting opposite her at the table, I asked "So what can you tell me about yourself? I mean, you did explain Eternia, but not really anything about yourself. Please?"

Lynn seemed reluctant, and honestly, I wasn't sure if I should back off, or press forward...I just sat quietly, and waited. After a minute, Lynn spoke.

"I was once a little girl called Lynnette Powers. My family consists of only one man, now. My father, called The Faceless One, is the Guardian of the Ram's Stone. It's a very powerful mystical artifact. My father isn't really faceless, he just looks that way. Every magical power has it's price, Lance. Seeming to be faceless was my father's price. My own was less, as I took a less extreme path at first. My hair...My hair turned white when I was only sixteen. My old friends called me 'old lady' behind my back. My enemies said it to my face…"

Lynn ate some soup as she composed herself. I was fascinated! I had no idea that Lynn's childhood was so cool! Her Dad is a magic guy too! Taking another mug, I filled it with fresh water and offered it to Lynn, who took it with just a small smile. Removing the empty mug, I let Lynn take her time telling me about herself. I was enjoying every second of it!

Evil-Lynn's POV

I was debating in my head how much to tell Lance. I was nervous, but refused to let fear, of any kind influence my thinking. After I finished the soup, I thanked Lance again, and caught just a bit of a blush on his cheek! I was having quite the effect on this attractive, younger man! Emboldened, I pressed on.

"I was my father's apprentice for seven years. I started when I was nine years old. That's around the best time to start. When I was sixteen, I took the plunge into Evil, because I wanted power without really waiting for it. I was a fool, but not to the degree that others had been. Shadow Weaver had once been extremely beautiful. Now she is so hideous that even other Evil beings cringe at her face. Now she keeps herself covered at all times. My hair turned white, as I gained a fair amount of power in just a minute!"

I took another sip of water, and looked at Lance. His reaction was simply to nod his head, as if he understood! How could he? I asked him. His answer was surprising…

Lance's POV

"All power, regardless of the type, or source has a price to pay. My old friend Pietro is eternally bored! He lives life in fast forwards, so everything, and everyone around him moves really, really slowly for him! Imagine having a simple conversation where EVERY word from the other person takes two minutes to say! Still, he IS almost untouchably fast. Blob is grossly fat, but nearly invulnerable, and inhumanly strong. His real power, though is that he can't be moved against his will, ever. He is the Immovable Blob!"

I took a sip of my own mug of water, then continued "Rogue, of the X-Men is pretty, but untouchable. She will NEVER know a lover's touch! Her touch will knock out whoever is touching her skin. She can't turn it off. She put some guy in a coma for six months because he fell on her, and she drained him before she could get away. She will never get to have children, because they would be absorbed instantly upon conception-which would have to be artificial. I get headaches from using my powers to much. So I do understand."

I took all the dirty dishes and started washing them. Lynn stood up, and touched my arm. I turned to look, and she removed her headdress. She did, in fact have white hair. It was the same shade as Storm's, but much shorter. It was as short as any new recruit in the military. At least that's how it's shown in the movies.

"It's nice. I know a lady who has hair that same shade. She was born with it that color, which is REALLY not normal, since the people of her homeland ALL are dark-haired! Even her eyebrows are white. She does look nice, although her hair is a lot longer."

Lynn looked at me kinda funny. What she asked was unexpected, but not unwelcome…

Evil-Lynn's POV

I asked him before I could lose my courage "Lance? Could you really find me attractive? I am almost ten years older?"

I held my breath! I HAD to ask him so directly! If he even hesitated, it would be over before it even started. Lance smiled at me, and I don't even remember him taking me in his arms. I only remember that wonderful KISS! A moment later, Lance has me in his arms, bridal-style. His lips are nibbling at my neck. It feels so wonderful! The next thing that I realize, is that we are in my room, and I am on my own bed. Lance's strong, young hands are removing my outfit! Even as part of me objects to how fast this is going, I luxuriate in the joy of a man who wants me!


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Teela

Eternia Evolved

NOTICE: This is a Fanfic, and no copyright infringements are intended.

The original He-Man cartoon series is owned by Filmation. X-Men Evolution is owned by Marvel. This takes place just before Apocalypse rises in XEVO, and after the Last Episode of the He-Man series. I DO NOT OWN "HANDS OF DOOM" THAT BELONGS TO THE GROUP MANOWAR

x

Chapter 05: Meeting Teela

LAST TIME: Even as part of me objects to how fast this is going, I luxuriate in the joy of a man who wants me!

NOW:

Lance's POV

It would have been Heavenly. I just know it! Still, I can respect her for only letting me go so far. After some fooling around, Lynn sent me to my own room, and let me know that this is NOT a rejection! I recall exactly what she said "Lance, I'm NOT saying 'No'. I'm saying not this time…" Then she gave me a HECK of a good night kiss!

We were grinning at one another at breakfast like a pair of love-sick teens! I hated to go, but we needed my work to keep the food and other needed items flowing in. We still had five days of food coming to us from my earlier work on the bailer. I still needed to go down every day to get it. Then I'll get back down to the bridge that's being repaired. Work is work, after all.

After clearing the table, I stole a kiss from Lynn, before leaving with my pack, to get the food we need. She pretended outrage for the stolen kiss, but if she were upset, she wouldn't be smiling about it…

Working on the bridge, I had no issues. I knew that Lynn said that she had her magic to practice, and I can understand that. Practicing one's powers just makes sense. As the work progressed, an strange vehicle approached. It was like a van, but it had tread-like wheels, and a weapon turret on top. The thing was driven by a redheaded woman, and guy that looked a lot like a Tolkien-esque Dwarf. It just had no beard. The two had exited the vehicle, and come over. The woman wasn't remarkable, but the guy jumped around as if his legs were springs! He and Toad would get along fine.

The woman said "Come here, Ram Man. This is what I meant. The damage to the bridge was definitely caused by Skeletor! See how the blast points look just like those his magic makes?"

The weird guy, Ram Man, bounced over and took a good look. He sounded like an athlete after one too many head injuries. "Duh...Oh yeah. I see it now. Why would Skeletor wreck the bridge?"

The redhead answered him "I don't know, but we'll find out!"

The redhead walked up to the foreman, and the foreman addressed her "Greetings, Captain Teela! What can I do for the Captain of the Royal Guard?"

Captain Teela, the redhead, answered "Well, you can start with telling me if anyone was a witness to the bridge being destroyed."

The foreman nodded and called over the oldest work there. After an introduction, 'Haldor', the old worker in question, said "Yes, Captain Teela. I saw Skeletor riding that huge purple cat of his! He seemed to be tracking something, but got frustrated. Then he just blasted the bridge because he was mad!"

Captain Teela finished with "Very well, Haldor. Did you see which way Skeletor went?"

Haldor answered "Yes, Captain. That way." Haldor was pointing in the general direction of the mesa!

I didn't waste a moment, but turned and make track for the mesa.

I only got as far as the edge of the clearing when Captain Teela and Ram Man caught up with me in their weirdo vehicle. Cut off for a moment Captain Teela yelled at me "Where are YOU going?!"

I yelled back as I went around the back of the vehicle "My girl lives up there! If Smelly-boy is up there…"

Teela cut me off AGAIN! "We'll handle this! Go back. You're just a civilian!"

She was NOT happy as I simply said "NO." and climbed on.

She was ready to throw me off until I said "Time is wasting, Captain! Go! Go! Go!"

Realizing that I was right, Captain Teela simply let me in, and stepped on it! Boy did this piece of junk make my jeep look fast! I do admit, though that this thing had obvious armor, and gun turret! I used my IPod to play music through the external speakers: Manowar "Hands of Doom"! Why that song? Because that is exactly what was headed for Skeletor! I'm going to really bury him this time! No joke. No puns. Just a good old fashioned whuppin' !

Ram Man tried to ask me something, probably about the music, but wasn't really listening. I sat at the turret, and quickly figured it out. When we got to the mesa, I could see a huge purple cat, wearing armor and a saddle outside the entrance. I didn't care about animal rights at the time! I just fired a blast from the turret!

The ONLY reason that the cat still lives is the armor it is wearing! I hit it cleanly along it's left side, and down it went! Captain Teela was yelling something stupid about not being allowed to use the weapon systems. I was quickly locked out from the controls, from the front. As soon as I looked back up at the cat, Skeletor was there, looking really ticked off! Good!

I climbed out as Captain Teela slowed to confront Skeletor.

As Skeletor checked on his stupid cat, I called out "LYNN! ARE YOU OK?"

Skeletor looked at me, and recognized me. "YOU! I will kill you slowly!"

My answer was stomping on the ground, sending a mini-quake at him until I could get a few shielding stones in place.

Captain Teela advanced on Skeletor, and was holding a sword! Ram Man was UNARMED! Morons. As Skeletor shook to his knees, I saw him get BLASTED from behind!

I was relieved, but Skeletor wasn't done yet. A moment later several floating robots came from around the corner, along with some cyclops-looking idiot.

My IPOd was still pumping out music. Even now I was jammin' to the beat as I called the stones to obey me!

Evil-Lynn's POV

I was practicing my magic, when my alarm ward was triggered! I had set it to go off if anyone other than Lance came up the entry path! A quick look with my magic confirmed it, Skeletor, Tri-Klops and half a dozen doombots were headed here. Then, they split up! Of course Tri-Klops could see the hidden back way out! I had to ambush Skeletor, and hope to hurt him badly enough to force his retreat.

After a few moments he walked right into my line of fire, and I let old bone-face HAVE IT! A terrific battle of spell versus spell began. It was only a matter of time before Skeletor overwhelmed me. Then it heard it! Alien music!

Lance! Only Lance could have such alien, and obnoxious music! Panthor roared in agony! Skeletor turned to find out what had happened to him. A cry of rage from Skeletor confirmed that it was Lance! As Skeletor was distracted, I took advantage by using a LARGE amount of my remaining magic to blast Skeletor!

As I stepped out, I could see that Lance brought reinforcements. Teela and Ram Man. Oh well. I guess he had only those two to work with. That's when I saw the doombots with Tri-Klops. This isn't going to be easy.

Lance let loose with a jagged spur of rock that fell from the mesa, and destroyed the lead doombot! Teela was racing towards Tri-Klops. Ram Man was already bouncing to attack Skeletor. That's NOT going to work. Injured as he is, Skeletor will not be hit by THAT attack! Fools.

Skeletor was ready for Ram Man, just as I predicted. As Skeletor simply side-stepped, Ram Man slammed into the side of the mesa. Teela was having a better time of it. Tri-Klops is much better at range, than up close. His wicked ray guns that he invents are quite dangerous. Lance was not letting the doombots alone, as several large stones fell from the top of the mesa! Avalanche lives up to his name, as four more doombots are crushed underneath the falling rocks.

Skeletor is lining up a shot on Lance, and I am trying to get enough magical power to do something about it. That's when I decide to do something else. Taking the cloak from my back, I wrap it around Skeletor's head! I stepped back, as I knew that I had NO chance of out wrestling Skeletor.

As Ram Man got up, I told him "Destroy the last doombot! Quickly!"

As the fool was dithering, I slammed the door shut, and locked it! This will not keep out Skeletor for long, but it will delay him, so Lance can deal with him.

Lance's POV

I destroyed the group of floating robots, but the last one was blasting something at me! Some sort of energy beams. I don't know, and don't CARE what they were! I just avoided the blasts, and finished putting up a few more shield stones. Skeletor was looking at Captain Teela, and I bet he was hoping to blast her with her back turned. Unfortunately for him, I have other ideas!

Using the stone he was standing upon, I cause it to flow upwards until it engulfs his legs and waist. Now he realizes the danger! Using his weird powers, Skeletor disappears as my stone prison had reached as high as his chest…

I have in idea where he went, and suspect it's behind me! That's what Nightcrawler keeps doing. Turning around, I see Skeletor behind me, leveling that staff at me. Ram Man slammed into the last doombot, destroying it. The Cyclops Guy and Teela are still fighting. I need to save myself. Using a shield stone, I block the attack in time. Good thing! The whole stone is rubble!

I call out to Skeletor "Hey Smelly-Tor! Good bye!"

Skeletor was readying another blast, when I slammed my foot down, and opened up another fissure under him. "Bye Bye, loser!"

Down went Skeletor, and I would have crushed him, if that stupid purple cat hadn't come back for more. Now I needed to deal to this overgrown plush-toy. The blast marks were clear, as was it's intent. Before it could pounce, I put a cage of stone around it! It looked too injured to force the bars of stone that I put up.

I heard Skeletor behind me. "Still after my Panthor, eh? Well, I'll fix you first!"

I didn't bother to turn around, I just put up a shield stone as fast as I could!

*Crash*

Good thing I just did it, instead of taking the time to turn around first…

Skeletor had other ideas, as he made a gesture, and Skeletor, the big cat, and the Cyclops guy vanished. We could hear Skeletor's parting taunt "We'll be back!"

I staggered to the front door, and knocked "Lynn? It's me, Lance. Mister Gruesome is gone."

The door opened, just as Captain Teela and Ram Man came up behind me. I had NO IDEA that Lynn would be rude to the others, but then, I really didn't care, either. As the door slammed in their faces, I locked it, behind us, and kissed my woman!


	6. Chapter 6: Justice and Vengeance

Eternia Evolved

NOTICE: This is a Fanfic, and no copyright infringements are intended.

The original He-Man cartoon series is owned by Filmation. X-Men Evolution is owned by Marvel. This takes place just before Apocalypse rises in XEVO, and after the Last Episode of the He-Man series.

x

Chapter 06: Justice and Vengeance

LAST TIME:

As the door slammed in their faces, I locked it, behind us, and kissed my woman!

NOW:

Lance's POV

The stupid door was being pounded on, and I could hear Captain Teela's harsh voice!

"Open up! Evil-Lynn, you open this door, NOW!"

I looked at Lynn, and whispered "What a bitch."

Lynn snickered like a girl! It was so sweet! I was about to say something else, but we could hear Captain Bitch threaten to break down the door. Lynn and I looked at one another, and sighed together.

I opened the door, looked at the two and said "We're grateful for then help, but we're going to...be busy now. Got it?"

The Captain looked shocked. Ram Man looked confused. I bet he's a virgin. Heck, I bet SHE is! Captain Teela said "Now listen here, mister, that woman is Evil-Lynn! Now stand aside so we can arrest her!"

I calmly looked at them both and said "No. Lynn is the woman that I Love. Whatever issues you have with her, well…Too bad! She is MINE! She is under MY protection, so get lost!"

I was about to slam the door shut, but Lynn gently put a hand on my arm, saying "Lance. It's inevitable. I need to face justice for my crimes, or we'll never have peace."

I wasn't happy. I also wasn't quite ready to let anyone take Lynn from me. "You know, Lynn, we could just go to MY homeworld, and start over there…"

Lynn looked at me, and honestly thought about it. She shook her head, and said "No, Lance. I need to do this."

Evil-Lynn's POV

I could tell, that even with the headache he obviously had, Lance was willing to fight for me. Again! I just couldn't risk either of us getting hurt. I did like Lance's idea, but I had almost no magic left after a half day of practice, followed by fighting Skeletor! I certainly did NOT have the amount of magic necessary to go from one world to another!

I told him "No, Lance. We'll find a peaceful solution. I'm sick of fighting."

Lance stood close to me, and gently put his arms around me. Looking at Teela he asked her "This will probably take a while to sort out, won't it?"

Teela answered, while looking uncomfortable "Y-yes. It isn't likely to be resolved fully for a few days."

Lance asked her if he was under arrest.

When Teela said no, I was afraid that Lance would simply abandon me! He didn't.

Instead he said "Well, then I can go pack a pair of travel bags for both Lynn and me. You won't just leave me behind, will you?"

Teela agreed to wait, as Lance went to my room and packed for me. Then he went to his room. When he came back, he simply said "Right. Now just let me lock up before we go."

When we left the entrance, Lance used his powers to seal the door, as if it was never there. Then he got into the Attack-Trak with us. He even graciously helped me in, as if I were a Grand Court Lady!

The ride to the palace was long and depressing. Still, Lance was with me! He didn't abandon me when he had the best possible chance! Even now, he is holding my hand, and trying to help me stay as comfortable as possible. He began to ask how he can get me legal representation. I told him that a Counselor would be appointed.

Lance scoffed and said "Public Defenders are rarely useful on my homeworld. Let me see if we can do better."

I waited for the ride towards my doom to come to an end. Lance was still comforting me, and I was close to tears! I was afraid that I would be cast into the Royal Dungeons, never to see Lance again!

Lance's POV

After a ride of about two and a half hours, we finally got to this 'Royal Palace'. It didn't look as bad as I expected. I really thought that it would look ancient and ready to fall apart from age. Nope. It even has electric lights! The Capital City was just as nice. I didn't see any graffiti, litter, or signs of street crime. I got the idea that ANY form of resistance to the local cops was probably crushed without ANY mercy. What else could make EVERYONE behave?

I did see the locals that I figured to be cops. They wore green and gold, instead of blue. Green unitards with gold colored armor over that. They wear carrying spears! At least I think they were just spears. They could be like those Staff weapons on that Sci-Fi channel show. The local cops had blue and gold helmets, too. To communicate ahead, they talked to some device on the left wrist of the armor they wore.

We had gotten up to the Palace itself, Captain Teela had stopped the vehicle, and talked to the guard. He called in ahead to the Captain's Father. Nepotism, the Medieval way to live. Still, I can't afford to antagonize these people. We were directed to a particular entrance.

There were an awful lot of guards there. My head count showed twenty men. Even if I were off by one of two, it would hardly matter in a fight. Either they would swarm us under, or I would be forced to start actually killing people by bringing the roof down. Nuts to that. Lynn wants to get this overwith, but I have to find a way to save her! Fighting is NOT going to get the job done.

An older guy, dressed like the rest of the guards showed up and he hugged the Captain. That must be 'Daddy'. Joy. I just kept an arm around Lynn, and tried to keep her from freaking out. I had snuggled close to her, and savored her feminine warmth, as I whispered in her ear "I Love you, Lynn. I will not abandon you! You got my promise on that."

I saw a handful of tears spill down her cheeks, and I used my shirt to dry those tears, and snuck a kiss on her cheek. I was not paying attention to the conversation around me. Only Lynn matters to me. In fact, I was about to give her a more serious kiss to calm her down, when I heard the old guy "Ah-hem! We need to secure the prisoner, son…"

Anger flashed through me, but I stopped it from triggering my powers. Barely. It did show on my face, though. I had no choice. I held my tongue, and gave Lynn a quick, but deep kiss! I ignored the gasps around me, and helped Lynn as best as i to the Captain, I handed her the bag I packed for Lynn. "Here are her...lady-things. Umm. You know?"

The Captain was less a bitch, now, as she simply took it and nodded to me. The older guy took Lynn into custody with over a dozen guards. I watched her get taken down into an elevator. I was feeling hollow. Empty. Numb. Call it what you want, but it sucked! The guy called Ram Man, the Captain and I were the last ones in the garage.

Ram Man asked the Captain "Duh...Teela? What are we gonna do with this guy?"

The Captain looked at me, and asked "You're not going to cause trouble are you?"

I shook my head 'No'. I didn't trust my voice right now. I must have looked miserable, because her face softened for a moment, as she said "Alright. Well, we'll have to find you a guest room. No wandering unescorted, or else you'll get lost! There ARE five hundred eighty seven, point three miles of corridors here after all."

I blinked. I thought to myself 'OK. OVER FIVE HUNDRED MILES...Yeah, I can see the need for a guide...'

Nodding to the Captain, I followed her to a nice room. It was better than a hotel room. Before she could say anything, I asked her "Captain? Is there a way for me to get a hold of some sort of quick-study guide for Eternian Law? Please?"

The Captain nodded and showed me the public access computer. It seemed rather primitive, but then, they also have magic here…

After thanking her, she left me alone. saying that she'd send a guide for me at dinner. I just nodded.

Evil-Lynn's POV

I was taken to an Enchanted Cell. It would slow down Skeletor a lot, but it was enough to stop me completely. I miss Lance! I wish that I had not turned him aside last night! I did my best to not cry in front of Man at Arms. My anger worked for me, as it always had. It hid my fears and tears, and showed a mask of defiance.

Man at Arms asked me "Why did you just surrender, Evil-Lynn? The Attack-Trak's sensor recordings show there was a back way out for both of you. Why didn't you take it?"

I shrugged. "I'm sick of it all, Man at Arms. I just want to put this behind me, and be with him…"

I got some satisfaction at seeing Man at Arms' shocked expression!

My smile was unstoppable! I continued on "In fact, I hope to find a way to stay with Lance, forever."

Man at Arms could have been knocked over with a feather! Then he recovered, asking me "Are you using that young man in one of you sadistic games, Evil-Lynn?"

I shook my head in sadness, before I could stop myself.

Sighing, I admitted it. Finally. I admitted it. "I fell in love with Lance. If he wished it, I would like to be his wife…"

Man at Arms was now truly stunned, blurting out "His WIFE?!"

At this admission, I felt a bit better, but also saddened because I fear that I'll NEVER be free to be his wife!

Man at Arms was not happy with my admission. He left the Cell Block, apparently in a bit of confusion. Not really a surprise to me. I had other concerns, like missing Lance more than ever! If only he could be here, I would be much better off. Of course I know that would never happen. It IS a CELL, not a Bridal Suite. I lay down and cry myself to sleep…

Lance's POV

I was escorted to dinner with people who turned out to be The Royal Family! Now I know that I didn't finish High School, as I am still a Senior. Still, I know enough that a stranger does NOT casually meet with the Royal Family over dinner! I had no idea what was intended, but I intended to avoid making things worse for my sweet Lynn. I met them all: His Majesty, King Randor. Her Majesty, Queen Marlena, and His Highness, Prince Adam.

I was surprised to find a strange floating creature, that vaguely reminded me of Kurt. Blue with pointed ears, and yellow eyes. It was very small, and I had no idea if it even HAD legs. It floated around kind of like Magneto. It was called "Orko." Orko is the Royal Magician, and jester, too.

Then I found an even MORE amazing creature! A green/orange striped tiger! The creature was apparently quite tame, as it padded in, Orko floated over to it and offered it a fish from the table.

The TIGER spoke! It said "T-thanks, Orko!"

I have no doubt that my jaw was on the floor, but come ON! An animal SPOKE! I get that this world has magic, real magic, but still….

I blurted out "A talking tiger?!"

Everyone looked at me, and had the good graces not to make fun of me.

The Prince said "Well, Cringer IS my best friend…"

I thought about that and said "Well, I guess it makes sense to have a tiger to guard a Prince…"

I was NOT prepared for the gales of laughter that occurred! WTH?!

When they could talk again, Captain Teela giggled out "Bravery is NOT Cringer's strong suit!"

The tiger looked offended, but was obviously too shy to do anything about it. I was a bit weirded out, but, again, I needed to avoid making things worse for Lynn. So I kept my mouth shut, and tucked into the meal. It was bird of some kind, and tasted ALMOST like chicken. Close, but just different enough to drive home the point that this is NOT Earth.

His Majesty asked me "So, what can you tell us about yourself, young man?"

Oh boy. This isn't going to go over well. Still, lying to a King, a real King, is a very BAD idea. They take off heads for that. I composed myself and began…

"I was born a poor mutant child…" I love using that parody! It's not as if these people could know about that old movie. I was wrong!

I did NOT expect Queen Marlena to do a double-take and ask "S-Steve Martin? Where did you hear that line?"

I answered that one honestly "TV."

The Queen seemed very excited for some reason, and then she asked me "Are you from Earth?"

Again, I answered honestly "Yes. I mean, Yes, your Majesty!"

She waved away the title, and began questioning me some more, and she seemed awfully happy about me being from Earth!

I answered by going ahead with my personal back story…

When I was finished, I noticed the look of confusion on the Queen's face. She asked "Did you ever hear of a female astronaut and her ship disappearing?"

I had to say 'No.' to that one. "If that happened, I'd have heard about it. I mean, I know all about the other NASA disasters: Challenger exploding right after takeoff, killing everyone on board. And the Columbia breaking up on her re-entry. Again, killing everyone on board. The debris field spanned Texas, Oklahoma, and New Mexico. So if a ship went missing, I'd have heard about it…"

Soon, we figured that she comes from a different version of Earth than I do.

She said "That explains the whole mutant population, thing. Oh dear. How will you get home?"

I shrugged, not wanting to tell them that I still had the still-functioning Dimensional Travel Belt with me. It's in my backpack, elsewhere in the Palace.

I did answer her, because I had to "It hardly matters, since I have no reason to go back. Why bother? With no family left alive, no friends there, AND facing bigotry...Not to mention those Sentinel Robots! No thanks. I'll take my chances with fossil-face, and his band of merry morons!"

The description of Skeletor and his henchmen, got a chuckle from the Prince. Hmmm. Maybe he could be an ally here. He's a young guy, and probably understands about falling for someone!


	7. Chapter 7: Trials

Eternia Evolved

NOTICE: This is a Fanfic, and no copyright infringements are intended.

The original He-Man cartoon series is owned by Filmation. X-Men Evolution is owned by Marvel. This takes place just before Apocalypse rises in XEVO, and after the Last Episode of the He-Man series.

x

Chapter 07: Trial

LAST TIME:

Evil-Lynn's POV

It IS a CELL, not a Bridal Suite. I lay down and cry myself to sleep…

Lance's POV

I was escorted to dinner with people who turned out to be The Royal Family!

AND:

The description of Skeletor and his henchmen, got a chuckle from the Prince. Hmmm. Maybe he could be an ally here.

NOW:

Evil-Lynn's POV

I was awoken by odd sounds. Music. Alien music. I listened to the music, and wondered at Lance's intentions...Until I heard the lyrics! "A matter of trust" was the refrain. He's saying that he trusts me!? I was tempted to cry all over again!

Soon, I was granted a shower, watched by Teela and another female guard. Then it was time for breakfast. Prison food, not as bad as I would have thought. After breakfast, I was treated to a visit! Lance was there, with his six stringed instrument. Soon, he was singing to me of his love. Song after song of Love! Even Teela's eyes were watering, and the other guard was openly crying, as Lance sadly sang his love out of his heart to me! The hour long supervised visit was both eternal, and over FAR too soon…

Lance was allowed to give me a kiss, and a hug! It was the most powerful magic that I ever felt! What a FOOL I had been! If only I had simply stayed out of trouble and could have met Lance under better circumstances…

All too soon, I was brought to the Courtroom. Guards were everywhere. Lance was there, in his trademark vest and jeans. Even my Father, the Faceless One was there. Only He-Man was missing, but then, Skeletor was still on the loose and causing trouble.

After a moment, I realized that the Royal Family was not yet there. My Father was there, and he held my hand. I wanted to say how sorry I was, but that is when the Royal Family came in. We all stood up, and were greeted by the Royals. I saw that I had both my Father, and Lance at my table. I also saw an older man at my table. This was the counselor that I was due. He looked...competent. Lance saw my appraisal, and nodded towards my Father.

As the proceedings dragged on, I was almost ready to kill someone. Fortunately it was only 'almost'. Finally, the full list of Charges were read. I blinked. I really had NOT been keeping track of all the villainy that I had, or may have been, guilty of.

For over three hours the evidence was piled up. It was so bad, that I was ready to cry myself to DEATH! By the time the first break was called, It was enough evidence to have me put in the Royal Dungeons for approximately A CENTURY! And this was the first half of the first day of the trial! I was beginning to regret not fighting or running when I had the chance…

Lunch was a miserable affair. I could hardly eat, and everything tasted like cardboard. Lance and Father were not allowed to spend lunch with me. I was so heavily guarded that it was a wonder that there were any guards left for any other duties. Soon lunch was over.

Lance's POV

There were darn few possibilities. Even with HALF of the charges off the docket-beaten, disproved or plea bargained away, Lynn was already looking at 450 YEARS! It was a lot of fines, and such that added up to the extra time. Her actual, provable villainy was actually less than I thought. Most of the real time was for generally aiding Skeletor.

There was only three real possibilities:, The first is to flee this world entirely! Even that is no guarantee of success. The Royals may order her tracked down! The next is to beg for a merciful Exile. It may come down to whether the King will allow it, or if he's going for the throat on this one. The last is to change the Trial from Courtroom to Trial-by-Combat.

I had only one choice. I had to move that the Trial become one of Combat. Then I simply have to beat whoever is the chosen champion. Unless I win, I'll lose her. I ask her Father what he thinks I should try. He simply asked me what *I* think that I should do! No wonder Lynn left him. The guy is as bad as any shink I ever met. No straight answers, only more questions.

I sighed and collected my wits. "I think that Lynn has only two real possibilities: Plea for Exile, or for me to beat their chosen warrior in combat."

The Faceless One was not stupid, he certainly understood that I stood no real chance against someone like He-Man. I had never met the guy, but there was a LOT of stories about him ripping up multi-ton chunks of stone without a problem.

The Faceless One did say this "If you must insist on a Trial-by-Combat, you should move to disqualify He-Man, somehow."

I was not a happy camper. I asked the Faceless One "What, exactly, does 'exile' mean? Does she get to go with me off world? Is she cast into some Bottomless Pit? What does happen to those who are 'exiled'?"

The Faceless One looked sad, even without a face. I realize that he really DOES care for his daughter. This would be almost as bad as the locked-up-until-you're-dead outcome. He'd NEVER see her again! Still, I had to know all the options!

The Faceless One calmly said "First, they carry out a High Ritual upon her to rip away all possible magic use from her, so she cannot EVER return. Then the unfortunate one is taken to a magical gate, and is plunged into a random world. The only guarantee is that the world MUST not be inherently fatal for the person. So no worlds made of flames, or without ANY food and water…"

I felt sick...If they do that Lynn will lose that precious part of herself! It would be like me losing my mutant power forever! I must have had it written upon my face, because the Faceless One laid a hand on my shoulder in support. We looked at one another.

I decided "I'll fight. I don't know who, or how…but I WILL fight."

Evil-Lynn's POV

I was consumed by the creeping sense of doom that threatened to overwhelm me. I was taken back from lunch. The Royals were ready. The Court was called in session. When that happened, Lance stood up, and addressed the Court. I could NOT believe my ears!

I called out "Lance! No! He-Man will smash you with ease! Everyone knows it too! That's why they will never choose anyone else! Don't be foolishly hurt for no chance!"

I was hushed by my Father. Then It happened. Lance insisted. The Court could not legally refuse. Lance was going to be beaten, in front of everyone, and there wasn't a thing that I could do about it. That is when Lance grinned! What was my maniac of a man doing?!

Lance addressed the Court. "Your Majesties. I ask if it is possible for a man, such as Man at Arms to be in a contest of wits, while 'holding back his thinking' against a clearly inferior opponent? If he wins, then he is still being too clever for his opponent. If he loses, then there is the question of him throwing the match...Your Majesties. I submit that just as Man at Arms cannot truly 'dumb down' for an uneven battle of brains, then too, He-Man, who EVERYONE acknowledges, is INVINCIBLY strong. Even Skeletor, at his strongest, AND cheating, has lost to He-Man EVERY TIME. This constitutes an unfair contest. I move that He-Man be, respectfully, disqualified."

I could hear my own heart beating like a drum! If Randor agrees, then I have a chance. A slim one, but a chance.

Then I heard King Randor speak "What of your OWN power, Lance?"

Lance was ready for that "If I use my powers, I'd be cheating, your Highness. That means that I, and Lynn, LOSE! I cannot hide the use of my powers, Highness. An unconscious, blind, deaf crowd would FEEL the QUAKE that my powers involve! Even calling up stones to shield myself, would be so very obvious, Highness. If you feel it necessary, I will allow some method of blocking the use of my powers."

King Randor quickly conferred with the Queen. A moment later, they were ready. His Highness spoke. "Let it be so: Lance Alvers of Earth, you shall face Captain Teela of the Royal Guards in a Trial by Combat. This will happen tomorrow at noon. If you win, young man, Evil-Lynn shall be freed. If not, she will be kept in the Royal Dungeons until she dies of natural causes from old age. Is this clearly understood by all?"

Nobody misunderstood. I had a chance. A very slim chance. I know for a fact that in a fight without powers, Teela is very, very good. I have NO idea if Lance has any real experience with this sort of conflict. That is, until I catch his eye, and his grin! He thinks he can win! Perhaps he has the skills! Lance and I, are allowed to share a kiss, as it may be our last…

Lance's POV

At dinner, Teela asked me what combat experience I have. I just smile at her. She smirks and admits that it was worth a try. I look her in the eyes, and ask "Is it permitted to have us both agree on terms of the fight, like weapons…?"

The King nodded "As long as you BOTH agree, yes."

Teela asked me "So, what do you prefer? Swords? Maces? Staves?"

I had only one word for her "Unarmed."

I went back to eating.

Teela cleared her throat, and I looked at her, expectantly. She said "I agree."

There it was. My only chance. She was going to be good. Very good, probably. It's only in unarmed combat that I would have a chance, because NOBODY back home uses those old hand-held weapons. Fist fighting. That I can do. I CAN win that kind of fight. It will not be easy, though.

I was going to have to beat Teela in unarmed combat to have a life. If I lose, and thus lose Lynn, I'd probably give up living. So I had BETTER win!


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight

Eternia Evolved

NOTICE: This is a Fanfic, and no copyright infringements are intended.

The original He-Man cartoon series is owned by Filmation. X-Men Evolution is owned by Marvel. This takes place just before Apocalypse rises in XEVO, and after the Last Episode of the He-Man series.

x

Chapter 08: The Fight for Freedom

LAST TIME:

Lance's POV

I was going to have to beat Teela in unarmed combat to have a life. If I lose, and thus lose Lynn, I'd probably give up living. So I had BETTER win!

NOW:

Evil-Lynn's POV

I received a very unexpected visitor. I stood, as Queen Marlena Herself, entered my cell, with a few female guards. I recovered quickly enough "Your Majesty."

The Queen was polite in waving away the pleasantries of Title.

As she sat down next to me, I knew what she wanted to talk about: Lance and our relationship. I was soon proven right.

Queen Marlena was trying to find a diplomatic, tactful way of asking, and I knew better than to interrupt her. After a minute, Queen Marlena found the words.

Looking my right in the eye, she asked me "Have you done anything, anything at all, to bewitch Lance Alvers?"

I honestly was expecting this exact sort of question. When I answered her, it WAS the truth! "No, Highness. We met when he first arrived on Eternia, and Skeletor found my trail. Lance kissed me in a cave as we hid. Then we hit Skeletor's forces together. We have been flirting heavily since."

That last admission made me blush, as if I were a mere girl again!

The Queen bade me to continue, so I did.

Lance has been...relentless in his pursuing of me. I have not tried to discourage him, because that would have been the most idiotic thing that I could ever do! He is younger, by nine years, but he IS an adult! I have NOT used magic on his mind at all. By my own Father's Blood, I swear it…"

The vow was unintended, but honest.

Queen Marlena nodded at my sincerity, and asked me a very hard question "If he loses. What do YOU wish? Not including freedom..."

I was taken by total surprise, as I had not even imagined such a question! I took a few minutes, and was sure of my answer. "Death. To live for the rest of my life, with any reason to live, and only to torments of loneliness and old age to look forward to….It would also free Lance from any ties here. He'll get over me soon enough. There are so many other women. Most are prettier, younger and trouble free!"

I sobbed out this last, as I STILL could not understand Lance's attraction to me! He is young, strong, handsome and powerful! I am almost too old to bother having children. Besides, what could he really expect from me? I am doomed….Unable to resist any further, I cried myself to sleep on Marlena's arms.

Lance's POV

I went to bed as soon as I could. I was having trouble sleeping, of course. I had a cure for that, though. Going shopping is easy when I was able to call up valuable minerals. When I woke up, it was sunrise. I got a shower, then I got dressed in my civilian clothes, and called for a guide.

When I got to breakfast, I saw that the whole tone of the Royals was different. Teela seemed...reluctant. I had no idea what the heck was going on, but I had questions. I addressed Man at Arms.

"Please excuse me, Sir? I have a question about the Trial-by-Combat."

Man at Arms nodded, and said "Ask away."

I simply dove into it "What is worn by the combatants? I have a combat outfit, but it has armor protection...Not good enough to hold off one of Skeletor's blasts, but it is there. I don't want to cheat, but I also need to be on even footing with the good Captain, there."

Man at Arms nodded sagely, and answered me "Each person may wear unarmored clothing for an unarmed match. If you need, we are obliged to provide a simple bodysuit."

I waved it away, and said "Thanks, but I'm used to these clothes. I hope that I don't embarrass myself out there. I've only really fought, in hand to hand, against thugs, and a biker once. The biker won."

Teela asked "How did he win?"

I was honest "He outweighed me by at least a hundred pounds, and had enough fat on his gut, that it might as well have been armored. Oh, yeah, he hit like a train wreck too..."

Man at Arms and Teela both winced. So did I. After all I remember that one sided fight.

After breakfast, I kept mine light, and protein packed. I also tanked up on tea, strong enough to make Pietro run to the moon. Seriously!

Evil-Lynn's POV

I was allowed, of course, to watch the match. I was even allowed to sit up in a special booth, set aside for just such occasions. First, however was the traditional private meeting. This was done for many reasons. The most often was, in fact, so that a beloved accused may have one last fling before the end. I intend it to be for the PROMISE of a night of true passion, if he can win my freedom!

As lance was allowed into my cell, the security monitor was turned off. I took Lance's hands in mine. Then I surprised him. "Win my freedom, or we'll never be together! If we give in to passion, now, you will lose critical strength just before the fight!"

Lance thought about that and reluctantly nodded. Then he surprised ME!

Lance knelt down, and took my hands in his. Then he asked me "Lynnette? If I win your freedom, will I also win you? I want us to be together...Forever."

I had goosebumps up and down whole body! I had to be sure! I asked with hope in my heart "Are you asking me for Marriage?"

Lance held out a good sized ring to me! A diamond ring! I was crying and didn't even answer Lance until he said "Yes. Will you Marry me, Lynn?"

I happily took the ring, saying "YES! YES! LANCE! YES!"

Lance gently placed it upon my finger. I felt so HAPPY!

Soon it was time. And we did kiss a bit...Well, a LOT really, but that was all the fooling around that we did. Honest! Lance DID sing to me again. A song called Las Palabras De Amor (Words of Love) By a group called, appropriately, 'Queen'.

Lance's POV

I entered the Arena, and simply adjusted my fingerless gloves. Perfect. Now to remember that Captain Teela is currently Captain Bitch! I'm gonna beat her viciously, but not recklessly.

Here we go, I ignored the Royal Speech, as I had been given a copy of it before I went in to see Lynn. This, I am told, is so that the warriors are not distracted by the Official Announcements. Good idea. I spotted Teela across the way, and she saluted me decently. I returned the favor. Inside, however, I was fixated upon winning.

As the horns blew, to signal the start of the fight, I slowly stalked straight across to her. Nothing fancy. I simply moved straight for her, at a careful walk. No wasted energy, and no chance of being casually thrown with a fancy move. Teela was not amused. Nor did she seem unhappy. Crap. This is going to be bad…

As we came within about ten or twelve feet of each other, I could see her expression: Determined. Goodness only knows what I looked like. I also didn't care. She said something at me, but I was too focused on the fight to listen…

She feinted first left, then right, then left again. I just went straight, and reached for her. I didn't swing. I calmly reached for her-to CRUSH her in a wrestling move! She swatted my hand then delivered a very fast jab to my gut.

"Oof!" I said, then kept coming.

She tried a fancy kick, but I slapped it aside, and swung at her head *smack*

She was off balance from the failed kick, and fell over from the rabbit punch.

I pounced immediately! She tried to kick me into next year, but settled for only Tuesday. I rolled away, and got back up. Just in time for a punch to the face. That hurt, but not as bad as it could have been. I think the rabbit punch hurt her worse than I expected, unless she's faking it to sucker me into becoming reckless.

She did, however avoid my follow up jab, ducking to her right. I let my anger slowly boil. I did NOT want it to get out of control, that would make my powers trigger! That would be a forfeit right there! As I came on, I was relentless. I got kicked twice in the gut, punched once in the head, and again in the gut. I just kept coming. I was like a tank. I stupidly took what she had to throw, because she is much more skilled. Each of those hits were from my efforts to hit her again. Still, I think that she was unhappy when her uppercut got blocked by my descending left arm. Worse for her, was my right jab which smashed into her left side ribs.

We were focused on each other. As Teela tried a fancy back-flip/kick-me-in-the-face combination, I know that I had seen Storm use that in the Danger Room on my third or fourth day there. I followed Teela, and grabbed her legs. Robbed of the ability to go anywhere else, she fell heavily to the ground. I was happy, until she got a foot loose, and I could taste her boot as I fell over.

She has more skill, but I am tougher. She hit me in the ribs again as I got up. I let her. Then I fell down in front of her. She swept my darn legs out from under me! I was used to dealing with Pietro, so I tried to treat her much the same. I reached out, grabbed a leg and PULLED!

Now I had her! She was strong for a girl, but I'm a guy, in really desperate straights! I honestly fought as if I would DIE! I kept a crushing grip on her ankle, and pulled her to me. She sat up to dislodge me, I just punched her face in! *Bam*

She was not happy, and I rained several body blows on her prone form, until she kicked me off, and staggered to her feet. Before I knew it, I was on the ground again, and my face HURT! I literally did not see what the heck she did, but it was a good one…

I got up as she did, and I think I was in better shape. Her pretty face had a huge bruise across her right was already swelling. She was also cradling her ribs. Yep. The same side that I hit before. I knew that I must have looked much the same, but I didn't let myself feel it! I let the pain flow into my anger! Teela came on again!

Ducking her much slower kick, I did NOT avoid her jab to my jaw. Ow! I returned the pain with a tackle! I didn't outweigh her by much, but I had hurt her ribs before. I mercilessly squeezed her ribs, and then butted her face with my head! She responded to some move that I never imagined, and can't even describe! The next thing I know, she is using my guts for a punching bag!

Teela stopped a moment, and asked, panting as heavily as I was, "Had enough?"

I did not even really listen. She stopped before I dropped. I kicked her left knee, and she went down! I never stopped. She punched me in the face, she kicked my aching guts and ribs. It was REALLY ticking me OFF!

We were standing, somehow, in front of one another. She wasted no more time, and moved in a blur…

Evil-Lynn's POV

The fight was brutal! Lance was NOT as skilled as she, but he was able to take hideous punishment and keep on going. The two had staggered to their feet, then Teela rushed Lance!

Lance stepped to her right side, and put his right arm out! She was hit by his outstretched arm, across the neck! Teela flipped under Lance's arm and SLAMMED on the ground!

We waited a heartbeat. Two was directed by Man at Arms to step aside. He did so. Three. Four. Five. Six. Teela got up. Barely. Lance then reached out to grab her again, and she used a fancy move on Lance! I could hear the leg snap from up here! Lance was on the ground with a broken leg!

Lance refused to stop. He refused Man at Arms' recommendation to stay down, and got up on one leg! We were ALL shocked into silence!

Teela used a flying kick, and Lance fell down...As he caught her leg!

Lance's POV

I saw the flying kick coming, and welcomed it. She did exactly as I wanted! Another flashy kick. Grabbing her ankle again I fell down, and twisted as i went. This put Teela's left leg under me at an angle…*SNAP* !

Teela passed out after one awful shriek! I really don't blame her. Rolling off of her, without hurting my broken right leg was a chore, but I HAD to be standing, to be counted the winner.

I stood.


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

Eternia Evolved

NOTICE: This is a Fanfic, and no copyright infringements are intended.

The original He-Man cartoon series is owned by Filmation. X-Men Evolution is owned by Marvel. This takes place just before Apocalypse rises in XEVO, and after the Last Episode of the He-Man series.

x

Chapter 09: Aftermath

LAST TIME:

Evil-Lynn's POV

Lance knelt down, and took my hands in his. Then he asked me "Lynnette? If I win your freedom, will I also win you? I want us to be together...Forever."

I had goosebumps up and down whole body! I had to be sure! I asked with hope in my heart "Are you asking me for Marriage?"

Lance held out a good sized ring to me! A diamond ring! I was crying and didn't even answer Lance until he said "Yes. Will you Marry me, Lynn?"

I happily took the ring, saying "YES! YES! LANCE! YES!"

AND:

Lance's POV

Rolling off of her, without hurting my broken right leg was a chore, but I HAD to be standing, to be counted the winner.

I stood.

NOW:

Evil-Lynn's POV

The whole of Eternia was stunned! I was so overcome with emotions, that I very nearly fainted! The stress, the joy of being released, and the greatest joy! I will marry Lance!

Unfortunately, Lance had passed out a minute after being taken off the field. Small matter. It will do him good to NOT be awake, as the medics re-set his leg. As I waited for my release, I heard the Official Royal Decree! It was sweet music to my ears. At the end, King Randor listed each warrior's injuries:

Lance:

Multiple Bruises

Six bruised ribs

Three loose teeth

Right Leg Broken halfway along the Tibia

One Broken Nose

Teela:

Multiple Bruises

Four Bruised Ribs

Four Stitches Over Right Eye

Three Breaks in Left Leg

Two Sprained Fingers on Right Hand

Oh MY!

My poor Lance!

Finally His Majesty has me released, and I am soon escorted to the I expected both are still unconsious. I go over to the good Doctor. "I have some limited healing magics. How may I help?"

An hour later, both lance and Teela had far less severe injuries.

Lance:

Minor Bruising

Six Bruised Ribs-Healing Very Well

Right Leg Broken-Healing Very Well

Broken Nose-Healing Very Well

Teela:

Minor Bruising

Four Bruised Ribs-Healing Very Well

Stitches in Eye Almost Ready to Come Out!

Left Leg Broken-Healing Very Well

The Doctor said that they will be fully healed in a week or two. I was laid down beside Lance, as I used ALL my powers for healing. My powers are NOT efficient at healing. It takes much more of my power to heal, than to injure. After all the power I expended to heal them both, I was soon asleep.

Lance's POV

I woke up to find myself in a hospital of some sort. For a moment I wondered where Todd, Fred and Pietro were. Then I saw Lynn asleep next to me, and it ALL came back to me! I recall the whole thing, now. I look at the rather large diamond that my powers called up from the ground, and am very glad that my powers are the way that they are! It looks right, sitting there upon the hand of my dear sweet Lynn! I was fortunate that a few of the Palace Staff had rings of gold for trade for my diamonds. Now the biggest diamond is there. I bet that she could use the engagement ring to break someone's nose!

After getting cleaned up, Teela and I were discharged for breakfast. Lynn was able to help me, too a point. It was considered in bad taste to have a lady aid a grown man with changing clothes. I don't know why. *Cheezy Grin*

At breakfast, I saw how badly Teela and I had beaten each other. We were both in casts. We both had battered faces. Teela's eye and my nose were quite a pairing! Neither of us moved all that quickly with bruised ribs. Still, we grinned at one another!

I had expected everyone to be hostile towards both Lynn and myself. Nope. Not just cordial. Friendly is the word I'd use to describe breakfast. I expected at least Teela to be angry at me for all the injuries I'd given her. Worse, I'd made her LOSE. Even worse than that, it was a VERY PUBLIC loss! At least I expected a scowl! Nope. She grinned at me.

"Nice fight, Lance. I Thought that you said that you'd only fought thugs?"

I grinned and said "In un-powered hand-to-hand? Yes. I DID, however, get training. I survived a week of Danger Room practices."

Everyone looked at me, and I realized that they had no idea what I meant by 'Danger Room'. I explained it as best as I could. "Well, it's a special room that has various death machines built into it. Laser cannons that pop out for the floor, walls and ceiling. Buzz Saws from the walls, flame throwers in the ceiling, the floor opens up to make pit traps. The robot arms to crush from the walls, and net throwers from everywhere. Those nets are electrically charged to stun, too."

I looked up from my eggs to see EVERYONE staring at me.

I said "What? I really DID make it for a week there! Up before dawn, and in the Danger Room before breakfast everyday. Honest!"

That's when I realized just how INSANE it sounded. I shrugged. "It's not like they put the twelve year old through it. Just the teenagers…"

More staring. I tried again "The room is never used to ACTUALLY try to kill someone. The place uses holograms, and force fields to simulate any environment, and any opponents. Then it's adjusted to fit the circumstances, and the students inside. It's a training center. You NEVER use the full power on anyone weaker than Wolverine. So Juggernaut, and Wolverine are the only ones who get the full treatment at once! Juggy is Invulnerable, and Wolverine heals almost instantly from ANY injury."

It took all of breakfast and another hour to explain it all. I had to use my IPod, and download a file I'd saved to a wall screen. It was the Youtube video of Fighting Juggernaut On The Dam. The X-Men were impressive. I explained each person there, and what was going on. It helped to have faces to put to the names, as I explained things. In the end, everyone was intrigued. Lynn asked when we could go visiting…

Evil-Lynn's POV

Lance's descriptions of his homeworld, and it's frightening inhabitants were quite interesting. The best, however, was the subtle tone he used whenever 'Kitty' was mentioned! She REALLY hurt Lance's heart! At least I know that she is out of the running. Silly little girls do NOT know what they want. She had her chance at Lance, for romance! Ha ha ha. I kept the laughter inside my mind, but could not help smiling…

After we had returned for lunch, Lance insisted on bringing his six-stringed instrument along. I finally found out that it's called a 'guitar'. He also insisted on playing for everyone as lunch ended. He played a sad, yet sweet song called "Dust in the Wind" by some group called 'Kansas'. Queen Marlena was very moved. I could see a few tears roll down her cheeks. I didn't think the song was THAT sad. Then she thanked Lance for bringing back that memory. I keep forgetting that they both come from, basically, the same culture. Now he is playing a song called "Morning has Broken" by a man called 'Cat Stevens'. This is a much sweeter song! The Royal Couple danced to this song, twice!

The day positively flew by, as Lance and Orko entertained us all. Orko was less than trusting of me, however, I do not blame him. Soon the day passed as Lance and Teela rested and tried to heal. I used my powers to heal, but again, they could only help speed things along for the serious injuries.

We were granted adjoining guest quarters. Lance played that guitar, and I drank up the wondrous music. He wasn't the best musician on Eternia, but the songs were so good! So very many types of music, and so many in each type. We even discussed our own powers, and came up with a few interesting ideas to try out later. Teela hobbled in as Lance was napping. I had given him a mild sedative, as the Royal Doctor ordered.

Teela was apparently in a good mood. For a woman who was publicly beaten, and has a broken leg, I'd say she was being absurdly cheerful! Still, I was sick of fighting, and just wanted Lance to get better. I was looking forward to Lance finally holding me…

Looking up at the good Captain, I asked "What can I do for you, Teela?"

Teela smiled and gestured to an empty chair. I nodded and she gratefully sat. After composing herself, Teela got to the point.

"Where do you plan to go? After Lance has healed, I mean…"

I thought it was obvious, but I guess I was wrong. "I think that the mesa home is just fine. It could use a little work, like a way to get HOT water...Otherwise, I think that Lance and I did just fine in making a home for ourselves. Why do you ask, Teela?"

Teela nodded in understanding. "I wanted to know in case there was trouble with Skeletor."

Now I understood. I just couldn't resist teasing a little. "Are you offering aid, or requesting it, Teela?"

Teela obviously heard the tease in my voice, and smiled. Still, her voice was all business.

"Both. We could help one another."

I nodded. Well, we are engaged, and shall certainly need privacy...However, Lance and I would LOVE to put Skeletor through a good long Trial…"

Teela continued my thought for me "Or at least a really good beating!"

Lance's POV

I was finally able to get the cast off this morning, thanks to my sweet Lynn! Now I can walk normally again! She has been an Angel! I have been treated far better than I EVER expected! I honestly thought that Teela and her Dad, Man at Arms, would be ticked off at me for both beating her in front of everyone, PLUS all those injuries! Nope. I don't quite get it, but the pair of them are being nice to me...I'm NOT going to complain, I'm just not used to this sort of thing. Still, I intend to keep the peace and be the happy guest until Lynn and I can go home the the mesa.

It's been five days since the Trial-By-Combat. Teela is already on her feet, and has no scars from the fight. Good. I really don't want to mess up her life with some stupid scar. Lynn has been full of ideas to improve the Mesa House. That's what we've begun calling it. Even though I know that I'll be doing the lion's share of the work, Lynn is right. These things simply need doing. I am using the Royal Library Computer to work out the plans we need.

That's where Man at Arms found me. He came in quietly, and silently raised an eyebrow, and nodded to a private study/speaking room. Of course I followed him. He closed the door, and invited me to sit at the table. When we were both seated, he looked me right in the eyes, and asked me an important question.

"Lance...Do you realize how...permanent Marriage is?"

I looked him right back in the eyes as I said "Yes. I have seen good and bad relationships. Actually, all the bad ones that I have seen have probably done a lot more to teach me about it, than the good ones. After all, I now have a really good idea of what NOT to do…"

Man at Arms nodded in understanding. "Yes, that is important. However, it's even MORE important to realize that if a Marriage has serious problems, that a trip elsewhere will NOT solve anything. Please believe me, Lance. I am only trying to help. I DO want you and Ev-Um...I mean Lynn, to be happy together. I just wanted to give you the advice of experience."

I was a bit angry, until I saw the look in his eyes was NOT arrogance, or even discouraging. He was just trying to help. So, I beat back my anger, and thought a minute, before saying anything. Man at Arms was decent enough to wait.

After a minute, I said "Thank you." I even meant it.

I asked, with a grin "Any other advice? I'll take what I can get…"

We spent almost an hour talking about relationships, and women in particular. I had a LOT to think about. Man at Arms and I went to lunch with Lynn, Teela and Prince Adam. Cringer was there too, but Orko was elsewhere, as were the King and Queen.

I decided to give an impromptu concert, as I played "Hip to be Square", a Huey Lewis and The News song. I couldn't do the horns, or the electronics. I had to use my better foot to act as drums.

Lynn was asking me about my choice in music, and I told the truth: "I normally prefer Heavy Metal, but I'm not really angry enough for that. Besides, the songs I've been playing are pretty timeless. Classics, even."

Soon we were done with lunch, and Lynn went back to her magical studies. Only the 'Good' magics now that she was done with Evil. I called it a day and went back to my room. I had a LOT to think about...


	10. Chapter 10: Homecoming

Eternia Evolved

NOTICE: This is a Fanfic, and no copyright infringements are intended.

The original He-Man cartoon series is owned by Filmation. X-Men Evolution is owned by Marvel. This takes place just before Apocalypse rises in XEVO, and after the Last Episode of the He-Man series.

x

Chapter 10: Homecoming

LAST TIME:

Lynn's POV

I nodded. "Well, we are engaged, and shall certainly need privacy...However, Lance and I would LOVE to put Skeletor through a good long Trial…"

Teela continued my thought for me "Or at least a really good beating!"

Lance's POV

We spent almost an hour talking about relationships, and women in particular. I had a LOT to think about. Man at Arms and I went to lunch with Lynn, Teela and Prince Adam.

NOW:

Lance's POV

Getting to Mesa House was easy. Working it was another matter. Still, Lynn went over the plans with me, so we knew what we needed to do. It took over a week and a half of exhaustive work, but we now had:

Master Bedroom

Master Bathroom (Full Bath; Shower, Tub, Sink, Toilets [2] )

Guest Bedroom

Guest Bathroom (Shower, Sink & Toilet)

Kitchen

Dining Room

Living Room

Lance's Den (Used to be Lance's Bedroom)

Lynn's Magical Studies Room

Lynn's Library

Nursery

Ten Closets

Basement

We are very happy. Lynn is insisting that if I really love her, that we'll wait for the Wedding Night. Sigh. I agree. It IS a big deal, so I'll deal with it. In the mean time, I sleep in the Guest Bedroom. Prince Adam, Teela and her father-Man at Arms, all gave us some nice new furniture. This means that I do have a nice bed to sleep on. I also have a new job. Royal Stonemason. I am often busy fixing damage to the Palace's stonework. This give Lynn and I some decent income.

Lynn is planning for the Wedding. I am working as hard as I can. In my spare time, I am helping Man at Arms develop a Royal Training Center. In other words, A local version of the Danger Room. It's kind of fun, really. I also practice my powers in new ways, such as 'healing' Lynn's 'Stone Demons' when damaged in a fight. In short, I am too busy to chase Lynn around the bedrooms! Darn it!

Lynn's POV

The Wedding Date has been set! We are booked to get married at the Royal Castle in just fifty seven more days! I have so much to do. Lance has been composing a love song just for me. I may not like all of his music, but the fact that he even WANTS to TRY, is a very big deal to me! I am FAR more amazed that he is going to abide by my request that we wait until the Wedding Night.

I have had a few discussions about fashions, wedding dresses, and all things wedding related. I still have so much to do. So much to decide upon! I am SO happy, but a bit stressed! Lance is being a dear sweet man. He cooks, cleans and otherwise takes good care of me. He even offered to transport me to the Palace and back for the Wedding Planning, but this is purely for us Ladies…

Tomorrow is the day that I make my final choice of Wedding Dress! Lance has already made sure that there is more than enough money to pay for it, so the cost is not an issue. Lance wants to go back to his homeworld to get some wedding music. Queen Marlena assures me that it's nice music. She says it's a good idea. We'll see.

Lance's POV

It's just forty four days before the wedding, and I am already nervous as all heck! Am I really ready for this? To commit to only one woman for the rest of my life? Commit to a WOMAN?! Not an eighteen year old girl, but a WOMAN!? A Lady nine years older?!

OK. I am freaking a bit...Well, I'm FREAKING OUT!

I took an hour to myself, and had a nice long freak-out, in the privacy of a temporary cave to calm down. Deep underground, and out of earshot from everyone, I just let it ALL go! Maybe if I just take a quick trip to Earth to tell Kitty that it's OVER between us, THEN I can marry Lynn with a clear heart and mind. I have to tell Lynn the truth, that I NEED to tell Kitty, to her face, to GET LOST!

Lynn was surprisingly OK with it, as long as she gets to go along. I have NO problems with this! In fact, I am kinda glad. This way I can show off my fiance! I am going back to the old homestead, and everything will be fine! What's the worst that could happen? Will the Apocalypse occur if I do go back?

I got out the Dimensional Warp Belt, and made sure that it was OK. I can't find any damage, but there are no guarantees. Lynn and I have everything ready. We have a dress that should 'pass' as Earth clothing for her. I have my civilian clothes, so I'm fine. Now all we have to do is hold each other close, and press the button.

Lynn's POV

We waved goodbye to everyone. I still can hardly believe this: My former enemies are now good friends. I am engaged to be married to a wonderful, hot, and younger man! I am going to the homeworld of my fiance to confront the wicked little girl who broke his heart! I get to meet some of these interesting 'X-Men'...

As soon as the light show of the Dimensional Warp faded away, I could see the walls of a dreary room. Poorly lit, and a work table covered with machine parts. However the teenage boy sitting at the table, was MUCH more interesting. His left forearm was a wild collection of machine tools. I do mean WAS. As I watched, the arm became a normal looking arm, with no sign of machinery involved at all. The look upon his face was unmistakable surprise. Lance had recovered by now.

Lance shook it off, and addressed the boy "What's shakin', Forge?"

The boy, apparently named 'Forge', stood and began babbling something that sounded like trouble.

Lance settled him down, and got a more calm, if not more coherent, response. After a minute, Lance swore, and then asked Forge "Where are they?"

Lance's POV

Forge told me that the Apocalypse has, in fact, occurred. Great! Now Kitty is alone in Mexico with Wanda, Sunspot and Alex Summers! Great! I now need to save the stupid world from someone that make Skeletor look like a clown. Explaining this to Lynn, thankfully took only a few words.

"Honey? I gotta save this world. Are you with me?"

Lynn gave me her trademark smirk, and gave me a kiss on the cheek, asking "When do we beat this fool like Merman in a fryer?"

I had to laugh! I just had too!

Forge is looking at us like we're nuts, but I guess we are. After all, we're off to save the world from Apocalypse!

I ask Forge "OK. Do you have a Teleporter, of superfast jet we can use?"

Five minutes later, I was really nauseous! I HATE Teleporting! And Flying!

Lynn tugged my arm, and I saw Magneto, who Forge said was dead, attacking Wanda! I can understand attacking a Summers, but Wanda?!

Kitty and Sunspot were unconscious, and Alex was blasting the Pyramid. I began the prep-work of moving stones for my use, as Lynn created a protective field for herself. Wanda looks next to go, until I called out "Hey Bucket-Face! Have some Rock-N-Roll!"

Stomping on the ground, I buried him in a tangle of trees! Of course that will only delay him. After all, it IS Magneto, not Orko…

Lynn asked me if I thought that he wanted to do this, or was he being controlled?

Magneto is NOBODIES' willing lackey! It's gotta be mind-control!"

Magneto was getting the ruins of a Sentinel to free him. I concentrated on the Pyramid, as I sent out a MASSIVE shockwave, to undermine its foundations. It was working! The whole thing slipped and the beam was several degrees off course! Then I had to duck under a slew of metal fragments.

These, thankfully, bounced off of Lynn's protection field. Wanda was Hex-Bolting her Father, as best as she could. Lynn called up a Stone Demon, and sent it after the Pyramid, saying "Destroy that building!"

Lynn's POV

The man in the cape and helmet was eerily devoid of personality. That was my tip off that this one was being controlled. I could find NO magic in use here, so it had to be by other means. The raw power of this being, which did not seem to surprise Lance, was staggering! How was Lance was able to oppose such a being without fear?

Lance began launching a series of seismic assaults against the Pyramid, and then used his stones to shield himself. Now a walking junkpile was menacing us. As the puppet called Magneto attack others, I began using my powers to find a way to disable the mind control effect.

My Stone Demon was smashed, and Lance put it back together! The creature seemed confused, and angry! It attacked the Pyramid with even more ferocity! Then it was destroyed again...Still. This could work. Suddenly the method of mind control was clear! The circuit-like strips covering Magneto were the instruments of control!

I immediately began bending my powers to the limit, as I called up more power than I really felt safe using, as I began a spell to Un-Bind the circuits from the man…

Lance's POV

Kitty was up, and ticked off. We needed to stop Magy-Boy, and do it now! Wanda was about to be paste, when a familiar blur raced by and took Wanda from certain death.

Then I heard Fred call out "Party time!"

Toad offered to hold Wanda. Not a surprise to most of us…

Magneto was still going to kill us, unless we did something special. I called out orders.

"Pietro take Kitty inside ! Kitty! Phase through the machinery doing this!"

Alex got knocked out, because he hadn't ducked enough. Still, I didn't see any blood.

Magneto was aiming at me again, even though he shouldn't realize that I am the cause of putting the Stone Demon back together. I guess that he's programmed to attack everyone at least once, unless kept busy! I Use my powers to make a pillar of stone grow up, and up, with me on top!

I am going to take the fight to HIM! Using the stone, I armor myself in its embrace. Several metallic objects bounce off as I get higher. It's NOT hights themselves that bug me. It's the lack of contact with solid ground that makes me moves aside as I am now right in front of him. I shape a length of stone like a baseball bat, and get ready to bust a head…

He uses his power, to attack me, and I just keep putting up a stone shield, as I swing at him. No dice. He just pulls back out of range of my swings! I'll have to try something else…

Lynn's POV

I think that I have it! If I only have enough power! I call out to the girl in red "You! Help me! I need as much power as i can get, to free him from the control effect!"

I was not expecting the girl to feed me THIS much power! So charged, I poured it ALL into the Breaking of Bonds Spell! If this fails, I'll be too weak to even scream as I die.

The power fed up into the puppeted man, as I wove the Spell into the proper matrix. As the Spell grabbed him, and the circuits, he convulsed as if electrocuted! That's a sign of a strong will trying to be free! As long as he keeps fighting, this will be over soon.

Sweat is pouring off of me. Between the cursed heat of this jungle, and the huge strain of keeping all the power in proper control, I already need a shower! More circuits failed, as I continued my Arts. Another circuit, and another one failed. It was just a matter of getting to all of them before I ran out of either control, or power…

Lance's POV

Magneto stopped in mid-air! He seems to be sick or something! I can't let this opportunity pass! I move the pillar horizontally, towards him, but it's slow going.

Closer. Just a little closer and I'll be able to take off that helmet, and know him right out!

Closer...Wait!

Something fell off of him.

Another something fell off...It's one of those electronic circuit-things!

I take a quick look and assess everything here. Kitty and Pietro must have done it! The beam just died away, and I can hear Kitty and Pietro yelling in victory!

Soon, Magneto is slipping towards the ground like a drunkard, or something. Those electrical things are falling off of him, in a steady rain. I am not sure that clubbing him is the best idea anymore. Instead, I grab him and lower us both to the ground. He doesn't resist, as the last circuit falls off. He is out like a light, but alive!

Handing him to Pietro and Wanda, I stepped off the pillar and went to Lynn who was very sweaty and shaky. Taking Lynn in my arms, I was stared at by Kitty. I ignored her, as I concentrated upon Lynn.

As Kitty was ready to spaz out I asked her "Did you call in our success?"

This got her attention, and she called on the X-Com "Attention! WE DID IT! Mexico Pyramid is out of business! Magneto is free of Apocalypse's control because of...some woman that Lance is pampering...dammit."

I looked up and saw the web of Apocalypse Doomsday satellites falling apart!

I am only sorry that I can't see Summer's face right now! Still, I have better matters to attend to. Like Lynn!


	11. Chapter 11: Relationships

Eternia Evolved

NOTICE: This is a Fanfic, and no copyright infringements are intended.

The original He-Man cartoon series is owned by Filmation. X-Men Evolution is owned by Marvel. This takes place just before Apocalypse rises in XEVO, and after the Last Episode of the He-Man series.

x

Chapter 11: Relationships

LAST TIME:

Lynn's POV:

I think that I have it! If I only have enough power! I call out to the girl in red "You! Help me! I need as much power as i can get, to free him from the control effect!"

Lance's POV:

I looked up and saw the web of Apocalypse Doomsday satellites falling apart!

I am only sorry that I can't see Summer's face right now! Still, I have better matters to attend to. Like Lynn!

NOW:

Lynn's POV

I was dizzy, thirsty and tired. I was NOT deaf! That must be MY Lance's little Ex-Girlfriend! Sadly I lack the strength to stand, let alone turn her into a Sand Slug! Oh well. At least Lance is nearly ignoring the brat!

I must have passed out, because suddenly I was inside an aircraft. I knew that I was safe with Lance, however. Indeed, Lance is holding my hand even now. I looked up at him, and he smiled back at me.

I heard him as he sweetly talked to me "Lynn, honey? You know how much I love you? Well, I think that we should definately get married and have kids…"

I perked up at the mention of children. "Really? How many 'kids' do you wish to have with me, Lance?"

He smiled and told me "At least one of each. A boy and a girl. I think that would be fine. What do you think?"

I snuggled into his touch further as he gently caressed my cheek.

Then I answered him, honestly. "I'm not sure about children, Lance. I do want to have at least one, but as to how many...I'm going to have to think about it, Lance."

After a while I felt ready to sit up. Lance helped me, and soon I was seated properly. I could see Lance beside me. Across from us, a strange man with white hair. Then I placed him by his armor. Magneto. I nodded when he looked at me. The boy beside him was clearly his son. The girl in red was in the seat in front of him.

Magneto nodded to me. "I am in your debt. I am told that your powers were able to free me from Apocalypse's control."

I didn't hesitate to correct him "Actually, I could NOT have succeeded if not for the girl in red. She fed me the raw power I needed for it to work. As it was, I would never have been successful without her aid. She deserves your thanks."

Lance gently broke in with "Don't forget to thank Pietro for bringing Kitty inside in time to shut it all down. Also for saving Wanda from being squished,"

Magneto kindly thanked his children and even gently used his right hand to rub his daughter's shoulder. I could see the joy in her face at the attention. Something seems off in the relationship, but i have no idea what it is, yet. I will, however, be careful of this Magneto character.

Lance's POV

Lynn was watching the messed up family acting like a normal one. I don't know why Wanda is suddenly a Daddy's Girl, but I smell a rat. I cannot talk to Lynn about this now, but I will later.

Seeing Pietro get some quality attention from his Dad is something that I hope somehow sticks. Maybe being mind controlled messed Magneto up. More likely it's a 'I just avoided Doom, so I am grateful' reaction many people have. I'll figure it out later. Maybe.

Roberto is piloting the X-Jet pretty well, and Kitty is co-pilot. At least I know that it can't be long before we'll be back in New York.

Having Lynn with me is a Blessing! She used her sweet talk and hand holding to keep my air sickness at bay until I was safely on the ground. It's a good thing that there is a janitor-type closet with wash basin. I would NOT have made it to the bathroom in time.

Soon we are all cleaned up and waiting for the others to arrive. There is pizza, which is new for Lynn, to eat since Magneto was kind enough to spring for it. The others have a much longer trip involved, since they are coming from as far away as China! Still. Nobody is complaining. Lynn has been given a guest room to share with Wanda. I'm rooming with Pietro. Magneto has a room of his own, and Todd and Fred share a room next to mine. We made Todd shower, with SOAP!

By morning, we were all assembled. Well, Mystique wasn't there, but I understand that even Kurt finally rejected her! Given how wickedly manipulative, and casually cruel she has always acted, I am NOT surprised.

I can see everyone giving Lynn the hairy eyeball. Kitty is being a little brat about the whole thing. I mean, really! Kitty dumped ME! Then would not even give me a chance to say I'm sorry. Now she wants to be a possessive brat? I am so GLAD that we are NOT together anymore! I show Lynn around when we're waiting for the others to get back.

Now the Professor is making a speech about the future. I see him being curious about Lynn, but polite to her. After his little speech, the Professor turns to Magneto, who nods.

Magneto is given the floor, so to speak. Looking at all of us, he begins to tell us all something…

"My fellow Mutants, and the Lady Lynnette...I have decided to re-think my past policies regarding human/mutant relations. As such, I am going to install Wanda and Pietro as co-leaders of the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood now has a new mission. To simply safeguard mutants. Not to attack humans, but to take in, and care for any mutant that asks for aid. Not one shall be turned away. Rescuing mutants is the purpose of the Brotherhood. When a mutant is saved, they will be given the option, by agreement with Charles, to come to the Institute if they wish."

I was no less stunned by this. Only Wanda and Pietro seemed to have been aware. Which makes sense. I was interested to see Lynn's reaction…

Lynn's POV

In the time that I have been here, on Earth, I have been welcomed, transported, attacked, cared for, transported again, fed, provided for, and now intrigued.

This Magneto seems to be trying a bit too hard to act as if he has changed. Still, I admit to myself that I do not know this man, AND I too, was once Evil. I, too, am trying to change. Perhaps I am simply still a distrusting soul…

Looking at Lance, I see the same suspicion of Magneto in his eyes. So, it is NOT just me. As much as I LOVE the food here, especially 'Pizza Supreme', I am nervous about remaining on this world. As the meeting breaks up, I see many people looking at me. Some with hostility, like KItty. Some with disdain, like Storm. Some look at me with open friendliness, like the Professor, and Jean. Most are simply looking with open curiosity. Squeezing Lance's hand, I let him know that it is Time.

Lance calls out to get everyone's attention. Then, when everyone is looking, Lance takes me by the hand, and shows everyone the rather large diamond engagement ring upon my hand. Then Lance makes the formal introduction, and announcement of our Engagement.

Lance's POV

I waited until everyone was looking, and reasonably quiet.

Then I took Lynn's lovely hand in mine. Holding up her hand, I showed everyone the three carat diamond engagement ring. When everyone was hushed by awe, I introduce Lynn.

"Everyone! This vision of womanly perfection is Lynn! She is my Bride-To-Be! I love her, she loves me, and we will be going back to her homeland, to get married. The Wedding will be in just forty three days. If Forge can manage it, we'd like to have you there for the wedding."

Kitty had to ruin this moment. She just had to. It's not really her fault. She IS just a kid. So, that means that she could not handle this well. She stepped forward and began yelling at me…

"Lance Alvers! How dare you humiliate me like this! You take off without a word, then come back to say that you're getting married to this, this, WOMAN?!"

I was not a happy camper, but, I was prepared for this confrontation. I just would have preferred it in private. Oh well. I answered back as calmly as I could manage. Not badly done, really. I was firm, but not yelling, so good on me!

"Kitty. You dumped ME. Remember? You would not even allow me to apologize! I tried letters, calls, gifts, trying to see you in person...Everything. You refused to even acknowledge my existence! I was heartbroken! I was to the point of needing to leave THE PLANET! Forge sold me a gizmo to go to another dimension. There I met Lynn, and fell in love with her. You have NO claim on me, Katherine Pryde. I fought for Lynn. She healed me. We needed one another, and we kept each other safe, sane and happy. Deal with it, and grow up, Kitty. Not everything in life is about you. Or me, either. Ask the Professor about it, or Logan, or Storm. Kitty, we were through MONTHS ago."

Lynn's POV

Hearing Lance refuse the little brat felt so good. I was afraid, for a minute, that Lance would back down. That he would agree to take her back. She IS younger, and so full of life. To hear the finality in his voice is like a bath of ice water for the girl. We can all see it. I have a tiny amount of sympathy for her. I was that foolish, once upon a time. However, I must pretend to be neutral in this. I must not antagonize the girl, for fear of arousing Lance's sympathy for her. Nor should I seem to take her side, against Lance.

After hearing what Lance had to say, the girl backed down, and was clearly ready to cry. Lance looked ready to do something stupid. That's when I gently got her attention.

"Kitty?"

She looked at me.

I continued "You had dumped Lance. Regardless of your reasons, you did dump him, right? He was hurt very badly by that. He needed love, and forgiveness. You refused him both. If you must be angry, let it be with your ACTIONS, my dear. Do not hold Lance, nor yourself to blame alone. It takes two people to make, or BREAK a relationship. The one you had with Lance is broken. It is over. Lance has clearly moved on. If you are to gain ANY happiness, then you MUST move on as well. There are thousands of available boys your own age, who would be happy to have you smile at them. Let go of your anger. Let go of the pain. Let go of Lance. Holding on, now, will only hurt you."

I saw understanding in her eyes. I heard the sweet pain in her bratty voice. It was music to my very spirit!

Kitty asked "Did you know about me before you and Lance...dated?"

I answered quite honestly "Yes. Lance told me of his life. Including the reasons for leaving his homeworld. He never made your past relationship a secret."

Professor Xavier gently broke in with a question "You say that Lance 'fought for' you, Lynn?"

I was actually proud of that moment. I nodded and said "Yes. I was in trouble, and Lance fought upon my behalf. He fought in the Royal Arena against Captain Teela, herself, of the Royal Guards. It was Trial-by-Combat. Lance was battered, with bruised ribs, a broken nose, and stood upon only one leg-because the other was broken! Still Lance stood for me! Teela had her right eye swollen shut, bruised ribs, and a case of overconfidence. She tried a fancy jump-kick. Lance was ready for her! Lance was deliberately falling back, and out of the way of the kick. He caught her leg, and rolled in mid-fall, to put her leg under him as he hit the ground. Her leg broke in three places, and she passed out. Still, Lance was not done. Despite the injuries, his broken leg, Lance STOOD UP after beating her!"

Lance's POV

To hear it, I'm an ass-kicker! I got lucky, and I know it. If my timing had been off even a tiny bit...I don't want to even think about it. I still have dark worries about Teela harboring some resentment. I have NO IDEA why she doesn't seem to!

Total silence.

I realized that EVERYONE there was looking at me. I saw it all: Disbelief. Shock. Fear. Pride. Calculation. Respect. Distain. Confusion. Everyone was different.

Summers was showing both Disbelief, and Respect, on his face. WTH?

Logan had Respect and Pride.

So did Pietro, Todd, and Fred.

Most of the X-Geeks had a mix of Shock and Disbelief.

A few of the other X-Geeks had Fear and various other emotions written on their faces.

Boom Boom had a grin of Respect.

Magneto had Respect, and Calculation all over his face. That is not good for me.

The Professor showed Concern and Confusion.

Lynn's lovely face showed Love, Respect and Pride. THIS was exactly what I wanted to see, and the person I most needed to see it from! All Doubt about marrying Lynn faded away, leaving only my own Love, Respect and Pride in it's place.

Kitty stepped forwards, and gently spoke, with an obviously broken heart. "I, like, am totally sorry, Lance. I guess I, like have to totally let you go. I am sorry for hurting you. Lynn is right. I messed up too. Friends?"

I was aware of the silence that was hanging in the air. I cleared my throat, and said "Well Lynn IS right, so...OK. How about we all get more pizza and chill for a while?"


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding

Eternia Evolved

NOTICE: This is a Fanfic, and no copyright infringements are intended.

The original He-Man cartoon series is owned by Filmation. X-Men Evolution is owned by Marvel. This takes place just before Apocalypse rises in XEVO, and after the Last Episode of the He-Man series.

x

Chapter 12: The Wedding

LAST TIME:

Lance's POV

Kitty stepped forwards, and gently spoke, with an obviously broken heart. "I, like, am totally sorry, Lance. I guess I, like have to totally let you go. I am sorry for hurting you. Lynn is right. I messed up too. Friends?"

I was aware of the silence that was hanging in the air. I cleared my throat, and said "Well Lynn IS right, so...OK. How about we all get more pizza and chill for a while?"

NOW:

Lynn's POV

We have returned to Eternia! If I had to endure ONE more minute of the silent judgement that Storm and Jean were giving me, for marrying Lance, I would have turned have turned them BOTH into Sand Slugs! Honestly! If they disagree, they should have the decency to simply say so, and keep their distance.

At least Lance's old friends were more supportive. Pietro seems odd, but I must admit that his fashion sense is really quite good. I now have a few new good ideas for the festivities! Fred has has asked to be Lance's Best Man. Lance is considering it. Todd is like Orko. At least insofar as they are both mostly harmless, and comedic! Todd has even promised to be clean for the wedding. Wanda is happy for us, and has asked to bring a video camera along. I have agreed. I also know that she wants to speak to me about magic. That will have to wait.

I have chosen my Wedding Gown!

Pietro and Marlena both gave me the same advice on what would look best on me, so I shall wear this wonderful gown!

The plans are all in place. Everything is ready for the day. We have made arrangements to have Lance stay at the Palace the week of the wedding. That way, Lance cannot see my Wedding Gown! It also takes away any last minute temptations from BOTH of us!

After five LONG weeks of hard work, I FINALLY have a decent healing spell. I can actually heal a serious injury without nearly killing myself in the effort! Now I have to master it….

Lance's POV

It's now only eight days until I get married! We agreed, amongst the Brotherhood, that Fred would be my best man. That way, if I get cold feet, Blob can just drag me to the altar, after slapping sense back into me!

Now I am nervous, but it's more of a 'Will SHE leave ME' kinda fear.

I have the Royal Training Center built, and we gave it it's maiden test. I wanted to be the one to be the first live 'trainee', but He-Man finally put in an appearance. After seeing what he really can do, I agreed that if it goes hay-wire, that He-Man will have the very best chance of survival! We were worried over nothing! The safety protocols we put in this beast, prevented half of the testing gear, AKA: WEAPONS, from deploying at all. We felt it was better to err on the side of caution.

I have a tux for the wedding, and it's SAFELY at the Palace! I am going to move my stuff over there tonight, instead of tomorrow night. I have to. I very nearly went to join her in bed last night. It was a VERY near thing. If I had been ANY weaker, then I would have opened the door and ruined it all! I have already told her, and she agreed, and MORE! Lynn actually admitted to the very thing from two nights ago! Naughty minx!

Teela has been a good friend. She is kinda like Boom Boom in a way. They are both pretty. Both are dangerous. Both will cheerfully spit in the face of Death. However, otherwise, they are opposites! Teela is like Summers-Very self controlled. Boom Boom is Chaos Personified! Teela is well educated. Tabitha isn't done with High School yet. In fact, I think that they would either be like sisters, or HATE one another, the way Scooter and I had.

Teela has been very helpful in aiding Man at Arms with the high tech stuff for the Royal Training Center. I can handle the basic mechanics involved. I have nearly all of the bugs worked out. He-Man had to help out when the walls that should have tried to crush him, got part of the way, then got stuck! Oh well…

Lynn's POV

I am ready to scream, panic and kill someone! All at the same time! The wedding cake is RUINED! Orko tried to move it with his magic, and, of course, it fell all over the floor! I cannot believe that this is happening! I am crying like a child, and the Queen herself is trying to console me! That just makes it all WORSE! The humiliation! Why did anyone let Orko try to use his magic on the CAKE!

*SOBS*

Eventually the crying stopped and I was able to compose myself better. I was SO embarrassed!

Once I was basically sane again, I had to promise to NOT hurt Orko. Oddly, it wasn't as impossible as I would have thought. I did use my magic to spy on him, and saw him crying about the accident to the Prince.

*Sigh*

I made my promises, and I'll keep them. Walking to the library, I found Orko being consoled by Prince Adam. I looked at the Prince, and he looked concerned. I just walked over to Orko, before he even knew that I was there, and softly said "I forgive you, Orko."

He whipped around comically, and had his eyes as big as saucers, but made no effort to escape. I knelt down, so he'd be less afraid of me.

"I understand that you just wanted to help, Orko. I forgive you for your error in control…"

Both the Prince and Orko were stunned! I bet that they were expecting fire, and lightning, instead of soft words and forgiveness. He calmed down quickly when he saw that I was not angry. Well, not really angry...

Prince Adam lightly joked "If I knew that finding Lance would turn you to Goodness, I'm sorry that He-Man didn't find him for you a while ago…"

I gave the Prince a mock-stare, and said "If knew about Lance at all, I'd have SENT He-Man to go fetch him!"

Even Orko laughed at that one.

Soon I had a new Wedding Cake. Good thing that there was a back-up cake, because wedding is tomorrow!

Lance's POV

I am washed, dressed, and escorted to the Palace! Fred is there, of course. He IS my Best Man. Todd is Ring Bearer. Wanda is actually in the Bridal Party.

The rest of the Brotherhood, Tabitha and Pietro, are already seated with Magneto. He looks so different in a suit and tie, instead of his helmet, armor and cape. The X-Men are there as well. Even little Jamie! I think that Cassy, the Royal Scribe's daughter, is smitten! She keeps looking at Jamie! As his Majesty is presiding over the Wedding, it's going to be Man at Arms who gives her away to me.

Summers and Jean are together, as is Storm and Wolverine. Professor Xavier and Magneto are together, with Magneto using his powers to ferry the Professor around. Todd is looking good in his tuxedo, and has the rings in a box. The box is just large enough that he can't just lose it. It also has a homing beacon, and Man at Arms has the remote for it. The color scheme is White, Light Blue and Black. Mostly white, with light blue and black trim.

The music has started! Rahne takes her seat, beside Ram Man. Jamie is nervously sneaking looks at Cassy. Tabitha is flirting with Man at Arms (of course), and Pietro is checking out the Eternian Maids. Amara and Rahne are checking out the Palace Guards. That's when I realized it!

The Palace is PACKED!

The music fills the air as Fred and I take our places. The King is there at the Altar, with Queen Marlena providing the organ music. We are going to do this! I really am getting MARRIED! A few months ago, I had a nice long freak-out. Even though I had gotten over it, there was some, tiny bit of fear involved. After all, Man at Arms is right. This is PERMANENT! I was glad that I chose Fred to be my Best Man. His sheer size was a comfort. He saw my nervousness, and laid a steadying hand on my shoulder. I calmed down quickly.

Then I got excited! The doors were opening!

HERE SHE IS!

Man at Arms is leading Lynn up the red carpet towards the Altar, and me!

Man at Arms is in native Eternian Formal Menswear. No big deal to me.

Lynn!

Lynn is in a White Gown, with Light Blue trim. The frilly, and lacy affair was beautiful! It was tight enough on her that I wondered if it was spray-painted on! WOW! Lynn is so beautiful! And she is about to become MINE! The Veil is down, so I cannot see her lovely face, but I know she is the most beautiful woman that I have EVER met!

The sunlight was streaming through the windows, making spotlights along the Red Carpet. As Lynn is led by Man at Arms, she is made momentarily brilliant as the sunlight hit the Wedding Gown! The Gown has sparkles in it, making it a rainbow of fireworks, every time she walks through the sunlight! The Wedding Gown is unlike ANYTHING I had EVER seen on Earth!

It seemed to take forever for Lynn to reach me…

Lynn's POV

As Man at Arms led me into the Royal Cathedral, I was aware of how PERMANENT this was going to be. Whether Lance went ahead with fulfilling my hearts desire, or run out on me, it would be for FOREVER! I was getting nervous, even though the guards were instructed to inform Man at Arms and Teela if Lance got cold feet.

My Wedding Gown is perfectly cut for me! It could NOT get any tighter, without cutting into my ability to breathe. It showed a modest amount of cleavage, and little else. The White Gown with Light Blue Lace trim, was filled with sub-surface glitter, to make a rainbow effect when in direct lighting. It is a bright sunny day for my wedding!

I could hear the Wedding March as we stepped onto the Cathedral steps. As the doors opened, I could see Lance! He IS waiting for me! Waiting for me is my handsome, young Lance! His Majesty is also there to perform the Ceremony. My Bridesmaids are with me. Teela is in the Bridal Party. However, I have Wanda as my Maid of Honor. If I had Teela as Maid of Honor, it would look suspiciously like being rewarded for throwing the fight. She did NOT, of course, but it might look that way. Besides, Wanda and I get along so well. She had come over to Eternia twenty six days ago, and we have found kindred spirits in each other.

We have arrived at the Altar.

Lance is there, looking so handsome. His smile is driving me crazy! I am tempted to simply kiss him NOW, regardless of consequences! However, it won't be long now, before we can kiss. And I SHALL collect that kiss, in full, soon enough!

The Ceremony begins with the Royal Speech. I am nervous, but a stolen look at lance from under my Veil, shows me that Lance is as steady as the stone he commands. His confidant expression is a balm to my soul. Standing tall, proud, and confident in the 'tuxedo' he is wearing, I was entranced. As he was looking, well staring really, back at me, I'll bet that he is just as entranced! He'd better be!

As the Ceremony continues, I am still worried. THAT girl, Kitty Pryde, is in the audience. If she makes even ONE noise of objection, she'll NEED the healing spell that I have recently mastered. There is no sign that she will object, though. She seems to have finally come to terms with reality.

Now! His Majesty, King Randor is asking if there are ANY objections!

I hold my breath. Lance seems to be holding his, as well…

Silence.

King Randor is about to continue, when a noise is heard.

It sounds like doombots! Hundreds of them!

NO! Nooooo! Not now!

Skeletor appears in front of everyone, with ALL the minions that he still has! Then he informs us that we are all going to die! His gloating seems even more confident than usual. He HAS had MONTHS to come up with a plan, so here it is!

"You fools shall all be destroyed by my FIVE THOUSAND doombots! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

'FIVE THOUSAND doombots!' Yes that is far too many even for He-Man, who is not even here!

The sky is soon clouded by legions of floating doombots. Then Magneto stands up and addresses Skeletor with a menacingly calm voice.

"Do you know whom you are dealing with?"

Skeletor, is clueless, overconfident, and a FOOL! Of course he has no idea who Magneto is, or even his name!

Magneto simply waves a hand.

Hundreds of doombots are crushed together! Then the whole worthless scrap pile is tossed into the Royal Recycling Center.

As one, The Brotherhood, the X-Men, New Mutants, Acolytes and the Royal Guard stand up, ready for battle. Well, Xavier is in his wheelchair, but he looks ready anyway. The X-Men and Brotherhood simply 'let loose' upon Skeletor and his minions!

Cyclops, Magma, Boom Boom, Iceman, Berzerker, Pyro, Gambit and the Royal Guards all attacked at range, destroying doombots one at a time, or in groups!

Cannonball, took Colossus and Wolfsbane up to Skeletor's new War Skiff. Jean put Wolverine, Beast, Sunspot on beside them...

Just like that. The 'Attack' is over. Skeletor's jaw looks ready to fall off from shock! Fool!

I call out to him "Skeletor! You were NOT invited to my Wedding! Begone, or else…"

Skeletor and his 'merry morons' finally understood their mistake, and fled, by Skeletor's magic.

Now my Wedding can continue!

It does. King Randor had to re-ask if there were any objections-legitimate ones, this time…

Not a peep.

With a flourish, the rings are made available.

We place them upon each other. Lance looks so happy!

I know that I feel that way!

We recite our Vows.

King Randor makes the pronouncement "By the Power vested in Me, I now pronounce you; Man and Wife! You may kiss the Bride!"

I hardly wasted a moment, and soon Lance had me in his strong, young arms.

The Kiss of Marriage!

It is EVERYTHING I dreamed of!

Soon we are at the reception, and I hardly remember a thing about it. The cake is soon gone. We are saved a pair of slices as keepsakes. I preserve them both with my Magic.

Lance's POV

I could tell someone what happened that night, but that would be telling! The Honeymoon is much the same. All that I will say is this: Life is Good.

It has been five years and three children since that day.I get to name the boys, while Lynn names all the girls. I am watching little Todd trying to walk. like his big sister. Teela, who is three years old, is wandering around the yard, collecting flowers. Todd is only one and three quarter. It's Lance Junior who is the oldest, at four years old. Lynn is six months along with our next child...

The End.


End file.
